Sweet, Dark Lullaby
by shattered petal
Summary: Lord Ganondorf made his mark, and won the battle. Yet Courage will always return, even when his limbs are bloody and his mind is haunted. The Hero of Time from many years ago has finally returned, only reborn as another man. -Link/Midna
1. Begin

**author's note**: Some of you may recognise the first chapter, and that's because I've decided to republish (and rewrite) this fiction. In the original, Link was OOC and I didn't like how everything was evolving. I have better ideas now, and hopefully Link's character will be expressed in the way that I perceive it to be. Thanks for reading if you do.

* * *

**Title**: Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Genre**: Drama/Suspense  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: Link/Midna

* * *

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 1: Begin.**

* * *

Ganondorf struggled with empty wishes.

A cool, silent breeze tinged the wound. Death was a foul play, and yet victory still danced in his eyes. The blade was nothing compared to the loss. For he was a Master, a Dark Lord, a King. Unbeatable, possessing a furious invincibility. Not even the Goddesses could touch his dark flesh, and he smiled at each of them like a possessed puppet.

Finally the winds died, and his knees snapped, bringing him to the ground. Yet this was no surrender. Incapable of raising his mighty head Ganondorf watched the boy proceed, stop and wait patiently. Wait for his black heart to stop beating. Wait for the Devil to drag him back into Hell.

But of course, there was a distraction and the boy was gone, rushing for the gorgeous lights, the silhouette he foolishly believed to be his love. That was when he started to laugh. At first, quietly, as gentle as the wind, until he was roaring, gazing up at the heavens with vengeance and glory. Everything was perfect. Everything was beautiful.

'My Princess.'

Slowly, he stood, cloak billowing.

'My dear, sweet Princess. It is time.'

* * *

His heart pumped faster with each breath that escaped his lips. Link was almost running faster than his legs would allow him. Head spinning, the boy prayed. Prayed to the Goddesses she was there, she was here, she was _her_. The boy prayed whatever fate the spineless demon had inflicted upon her was no longer there.

Then he reached the top: '––Midna.'

A sharp, horrific pain forced its way through his chest. Link was quiet, but he recognised the action, the energy, the _agony_ of the betrayal. Slowly, he lowered his chin and observed the sharp blade which effortlessly ripped through his flesh.

When panic began to empty his veins, Link lifted his head.  
The Princess he ran for wasn't there.

_I've been made a fool_.

Had the Goddesses truly turned their backs on him?

With an almighty tug, the blade was torn out of him. He screamed, collapsing to his knees. Blood poured from his gaping wound, covering the fresh green grass with a disgusting red liquid. When Link placed a hand over the injury he knew it was worthless.

_Everything had been worthless_.

Someone was walking nearby.

Furious, Link whipped his head around and watched Zelda proceed to face him properly. Then she knelt, and placed a hand over his cheek. Link stared into her once warm eyes, and all he could see was a tormented yet pleased beast.  
Ganondorf never let the strings go, and the puppet had been his toy all along. The Zelda Link thought he knew was indeed non-existent. The Zelda Link believed he was saving could never be saved. Her heart still beat, but barely. The poor, sweet Princess was possessed by evil.

A bloodied sword fell from her grip and she finally stood. Link jarred his teeth and gazed up at her, almost desperate, but the woman had already turned away until she was gone.

Soon Link was shivering, trembling and broken.

Darkness filled his vision and he fell to the side, no longer able to remain conscious.

The game never ended.  
It had only just begun.


	2. Things Fall Apart

**author's note**: Thank you **ShiftingWinds125** for reviewing the prior chapter. I hope you all enjoy the next!

* * *

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 2: Things Fall Apart.**

* * *

It was a miracle she survived.

Somewhere, possibly her forehead, was dripping with blood. Opening her eyes, she watched the red liquid drip like rain and create a puddle below. Nothing hurt. Maybe the pain was too much her body had grown numb. Her flesh was torn and bruised, her eyes aching and head pounding–– but nothing really _hurt_. She was drunk with fatigue, however. In fact, Midna would have quite happily fallen back to sleep.

Of course once memories came flashing back, and she could finally register her surroundings, every ounce of tiredness vanished. Brick had fallen from the ceiling and walls, destroying half the Castle. She guessed she was a victim to the falling bricks, but she didn't care. Even if she was walking into death, Midna wouldn't have cared. All that mattered was the defeat of Ganondorf. That was all.

So when she witnessed the very man towering over her, the imp-girl was paralysed.

Could this be a dream? Or a hideous nightmare?

Hold on–– were they in Hell?

It was a silly thought, and revelation quickly hit. This _was_ Hell, that was for sure, but it wasn't a dream. This –– everything –– was very real. The pain soon began to reappear, and suddenly Midna's entire form throbbed from the wounds scattered across her body. Her forehead stung, it stung so much she could barely keep her eyes open. Bowing her head, Midna held herself, casting her gaze away from the monster who was now chuckling.

'You're surprised to see me, but I expected nothing less. You have a knack for underestimating your enemies.'

_Link_. If Ganondorf was here, alive, but bloody, then where was Link? Midna raised her gaze, still refusing to look at Ganondorf. Fear rattled her mind and she shivered. Where was Link? So many emotions battled inside her, and she didn't know how to control them.

Fear, anger–– _anger_. Midna had never felt so angry before.

She looked at Ganondorf and hated him.

'As do you. I can tell you've been wounded severely... You're placing most of your weight on one leg. And I know it's painful to be standing. Take a seat if you feel you're about to collapse, _old man_.'

'Amusing. By now, you should have learnt that age is irrelevant when it comes to strength. Your little farm boy stood no chance against me. I'm sorry to say _he_ was the man who collapsed.'

Midna's heart stopped.

No. No, she would never believe Link had fallen.

'Pity. He was so _happy_ when he saw you. It's a shame you weren't actually there. Humans are so easy to deceive, wouldn't you agree?'

She couldn't hear him. Didn't _want_ to hear him. Her vision, her mind and her hearing was clouded, her emotions clashed together and she trembled with such ferocity she was afraid she'd simply lose control. Again. Midna had lost control so many times when things didn't go her way.

Clenching her tiny fists, Midna attempted to remain calm. If Ganondorf was telling the truth, if Link was dead–– _dead_. Not dead. _Fallen_. _Unconscious_. Never dead. Even from the beginning, she found it impossible to imagine Link as a dead man.

How naïve she had grown though.

'You're worthless to me. I have what I need. Hopefully you'll be wasted away like your pet. Be quick about it, though.' The man smiled, but it was cruel and cold. Menace glinted in his eyes. 'I have many plans and I do not want you in my way.'

Midna would happily have ripped him in two, but was incapable of such power. It took her a moment to realise her head felt abnormally lighter than usual. Despite the headache, her head felt less weighty. There was a reason for that. The Fused Shadows were missing. They were gone. The object that granted powerful abilities to her had disappeared and she dreaded to know its fate.

If she ever would.

Her vision grew hazy. She was tired again. More tired than before. No, no, she was upset. Angry. Frustrated. _So tired_. Sleep. She had to sleep. Her body refused to move. Her body wanted to rest. Her body wanted to recover.

Just before everything grew black, she spotted a bright figure step beside the Dark Lord. She was beautiful, so bright and full of life. Midna had always found her captivating, a wonder to witness. A light.

Zelda smiled at her, softly. Yet her eyes were harsh and distant. As if she was no longer _there_.

It couldn't be clearer. Everything was so clear to Midna.  
When she spoke, it was barely a whisper, but she knew they heard.

'I hate you. I hate every one of you.'

Finally, the Twilight Princess could rest.

* * *

There was chaos. Hyrule Castle was in pieces, and thousands pondered over who or what had survived. Whether the great evil within was finally banished, and Princess Zelda was their true ruler again. They all hoped for such glory, and when the Princess herself was revealed, relief and joy flooded the Town. Clearly, whatever menace had captured Hyrule was gone.

No one spoke about the boy in green, though. Upon seeing their Princess, the very idea of a Hero escaped their minds, and Ganondorf did not miss this fact. Soon, they would ask questions. Who saved the Princess? Who destroyed the Castle? Who was the man they should give thanks to?

Link was oblivious to the celebrations being held in Hyrule Castle Town. The boy was resting, or recovering. No one was aware of his whereabouts and only those he was closest to would start to worry.

The water was gentle, stroking his flesh and massaging his head. He floated, facing upwards, eyes closed, breathing. He was _breathing_. Link had never looked so at peace before. The tunic was no longer ripped. His clothing was arranged neatly on the platform, and the naked man floated in the water, the deep wounds healing quickly.

Opening his eyes wasn't a struggle.  
Coming to terms with everything was.

Link groaned and moved, swimming towards ground. Upon reaching stone, he heaved himself up and collapsed, his heart pounding against his chest. Link sent a hand slowly, hesitantly, towards the wound, the gaping hole in his chest. To his shock, he felt nothing but skin. The wound was gone.

Someone –– or some_thing_ –– had saved him.

Link sat upright and rubbed the back of his head. His vision began to focus and he soon realised where he was. The Lanayru Spring. How did he get here? Link narrowed his brows and stood, wobbling a little by the sudden force of gravity. He felt dizzy, but okay. Strangely okay. He shouldn't be okay, though. He was stabbed, he was _killed_. The boy shouldn't be alive.

Yet he was, and he was here.

'_You have awakened. This is pleasing to us. We are so glad you're all right, Chosen Hero_.'

The voice. Link recognised it. Turning to the Spring, Link waited for a moment, before uttering words himself: 'What happened?' Nothing added up. Nothing. 'All–– All I can remember...' Link trailed off. He couldn't remember. His head hurt.

'_It is of no surprise your mind is hazy. Rest. Rest is the most powerful remedy a man can have_.'

'Please. You have to tell me what happened.'

'_The Dark Lord Ganondorf deceived your vision. You were tricked, Chosen Hero. The Princess Zelda, our Ruler, is not what she seems. The possession Ganondorf has placed her under remains, and she is, and always will be, in his mercy_.'

Then it all came back to him. Ganondorf's defeat, waiting for the Evil to die, turning, Spirits, the brightness_, her_. Link had been running for her, but once he reached the hilltop, she wasn't there. If there was anything he remembered clearly it was the agony. The blade had ripped through his body, torn at his flesh and mind. The Princess' eyes would always scar the man.

'I lost.'

Link fell to his knees. Then released a heavy sigh.

'_That does not mean you have surrendered_.'

'Were you not there?' Link was never an angry man. He was always calm and collected. Right now, though, something snapped inside him. Something sharp. 'I saw you.'

'_Please do not perceive us as the enemy. What you saw was not truly there. The Dark Lord had you fooled. Anyone would have become victim to such tomfoolery_.'

Link closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. If everything was a trick, then what of Midna? Obviously she was not there, miraculously waiting for him. There wasn't anyone. So what had happened to her?

Was she alive?

He didn't want to think about it. Not now. It was too much, and his body was already shaking under the pressure of registering what Lanayru was saying. Everything was too much for such a young man.

'_Dress, Chosen Hero. You will freeze if you do not_.'

Link wasn't even aware of his nakedness. Standing, he approached his attire and began to pull the clothes on, head still dizzy, but more informed.

Dead or alive, he needed to know where Midna was.  
No–– she was alive. She had to be.

It seemed his tunic had been sewn together. The hole created by the blade was no more. His body and clothes were healed. As if nothing had ever happened.

The Goddesses still believed in his courage and strength.  
And Link would not disappoint.

Dressed, Link was disgruntled to discover his Master Sword and Hylian Shield were missing. Ganondorf clearly still possessed the Blade–– it never left his body when Link stabbed him. As for his Shield, Link wasn't so sure. Had Zelda taken it from him?

Somehow the Spirit read his thoughts.

'_The Blade of Evil's Bane is no longer in your custody, but do not concern yourself. Ganondorf is incapable of handling the Master Sword. Darkness controls his heart and he cannot use the Sword for his own use. However the only way you can have it returned to you is if you approach the Lord yourself. I have kept your Shield with me, waiting for your awakening_.'

Out of thin air, Link's Hylian Shield appeared which slowly settled into his grip. It was comforting to know that at least _something_ survived.

'_For now, you are only equipped with the sword you obtained from the Village you grew up in, and this Shield. Let it not diminish your confidence, though. The Goddesses remain on your side, and Evil shall falter._'

Like the Shield, Link's sword appeared and he sheathed the blade, strapping the Shield onto his back. Already he felt better, but he knew once he was alone thoughts would begin to enter his mind and bother him. The reason he was here, collecting his tunic and sword, was because he failed.

Failed. It was a harsh word, but true.  
Link had failed.  
It would take years –– if at all –– for him to forgive himself.

_Where do I go?_

It was funny. He never realised how lost he would be without Midna, and now she wasn't here he was troubled. But really, who could blame him? After losing to Ganondorf, did that mean Link simply wasn't capable of destroying him? Facing the entrance, Link inhaled.

He hated to think what that man was planning, what he would do to Hyrule. If not, the world.

Link was desperate to know if Midna was okay. After everything they had been through together, the thought of losing her was unbearable. However he had to put others before him. Even if he felt strongly towards the imp-like creature, there were many who relied on him.

There were many who had no idea about what had occurred.

'––Thank you.'

Those were the only words which escaped his lips before he hurried out into the broad, bright daylight. Lanayru said nothing in response, watching the fallen hero leave, knowing emotions would soon begin to torture his surprisingly fragile and young mind.

_The Hero of Time has finally returned, only reborn as another man._

* * *

'Wake up.'

Silence.

'_Please_ wake up, Princess.'

Nothing. No sound.

The voice was pleading now.

'I need you to wake up.'

'––_I'm so tired_.'

'There isn't anymore time for rest.'

'_What's the point? Time has been lost. I... __**we**__ lost_.'

'No, not lost. You both made a mistake; it was planned. However, now you must wake up and find the Hero of Time.'

'_I don't know any Hero of Time._'

'You do. You just haven't heard the man addressed as such before.'

'_... Link?_'

'You must find him, Twilight Princess. For what use is a Knight without a Queen to protect?'


	3. Cracked Reflection

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 3: Cracked Reflection.**

* * *

Hyrule Field always smelt fresh. A huge, wide open space for one man. Always, Link felt relieved and free whenever his feet met the grass. An entire world awaited him. Today, though, his limbs were restricted and his mind was tumbling down a dark, deep hole. It was frightening but he pushed himself forwards. There wasn't any time for cowardice anymore.

Cowardice. Never in Link's life had he been a coward. Even when faced with death countless times, he kept going. The man possessed a unique strength which most were incapable of attaining. Even if he had spent his childhood years on a farm, herding goats and collecting vegetables, Link was a very determined man. Freakishly so. The Spirit Lanayru was correct: even if he had lost that one time, he hadn't surrendered.

Turning his gaze, Link studied the Castle ahead. After the fierce battle between Ganondorf and Midna, one quarter of the building crumbled to pieces and it remained that way. However, Link could see it was already being fixed, either with magic or from manual labour. Clearly Ganondorf had no time to waste and was setting his true, real plans in motion.

Link shivered.

Right now, he couldn't face him. He didn't actually know if Ganondorf was aware of his survival. That didn't mean Link had no desire to investigate though. There was a possibility Midna was still contained within, trapped and wounded. The thought of her being vulnerable against such a monster sent a spark through him. Midna meant a great deal, and he would hate himself if he allowed anything severe to happen to her.

He refused to accept he was too late.

No, if Link had survived, then so had she. The Goddesses would have surely shown mercy and preserved her life too. All he could do was hope, though. Hope that even if she was perceived as the enemy, the Goddesses would realise what she meant to Link, but also that her survival was key to Ganondorf's defeat. Link, in many ways, was useless without her.

Fortunately, he had not missed the celebrations which were taking place in Hyrule Castle Town. Upon his arrival, however, there was a huge crowd before the Castle. The audience was so big Link wasn't able to see a thing that was going on. Barging his way through, Link was desperate to see what was so interesting, but the crowd was too large and heavy against him. Link was soon pushed to the back again.

Growling in frustration, the blonde hurried over to a higher platform at the side and stood on his toes. Then he saw what the commotion was about.

Princess Zelda looked magnificent. In fact, Link hadn't witnessed the lady appearing so well. It was ironic, considering she was bewitched by Ganondorf's curse. His heart stung and he focussed his gaze on her companion. Link widened his eyes and gasped.

The companion was himself.

A reflection. An exact replica. Link clenched a fist, confused, angry but a little impressed. Ganondorf had thought ahead and knew people would start to question who the Hero was, how Zelda had been saved from the man's dark magic. And here he was, waving at the crowd, expression stoic, dressed in green. However Link knew himself very well, and if there was one feature about him which stood out above the rest it would be his eyes.

This Link's eyes were dead. They did not express the amount of power which surged through him.

The real Link exhaled slowly, and turned away, head spinning, heart pounding against his chest. Just what was going on? How–– _Who_ was copying his form? Link didn't know anyone who could shape shift. Link was shivering again, but this time in anger. He _hated_ how angry he felt, how betrayed and pushed aside he felt.

That man looked exactly like him. Anyone would be fooled to think he was indeed _Link_.

Proceeding down the empty South alleyway, Link tried to put all the pieces together. If Zelda and the Hero had revealed themselves, then everyone would believe they were finally at peace and Hyrule was safe. This was perfect for Ganondorf. Now he could set to work, and do what he had wanted to do for hundreds of years.

Link was so preoccupied in his thoughts he bumped straight into someone.

'Oh–– Sorry,' he quickly apologised.

Who he bumped into Link also recognised, but this was a face he wanted to see. Rusl's face lit up at once when he recognised the male.

'Hello Link. It's been a while. I was just about to see you and Princess Zelda appear outside the Castle. Am I too early?'

Link couldn't reply straightaway. Rusl frowned, concerned.

'Something wrong?'

'Yes...' Link sighed. 'That's not me, Rusl. Someone has... It'll sound stupid, but someone––'

'Has copied your form.' Rusl nodded, 'I see.'

Link could trust the man to trust him, but he understood this was hard to believe. Stroking his chin, Rusl attempted to come to terms with what Link had informed him.

'We have a problem then. Maybe you should, perhaps, reveal your true identity.'

'I can't get through the crowds,' Link mumbled. 'Anyway, who will believe me? I can't cause havoc again. Everybody's finally content.'

Rusl was nodding again. He gestured to the right. 'We should speak at Telma's Bar. There's a lot we need to discuss.'

* * *

_Several Hours Before_

* * *

Clinging to his wrist, Ganondorf inhaled sharply between his teeth. His entire hand throbbed in agony, his skin slowly melting, blood and a transparent liquid dripping from his sore palm. Never had he felt so humiliated before. He should have known. It was so obvious it was going to happen. He should have foreseen the Goddesses' plans. Of course those wretched pixies would be against him.

The Master Sword was gone. When Ganondorf picked up the Blade from the ground, it singed his hand. It burned through his glove and wounded him. The burn was travelling from his palm, to his wrist and up his arm. Soon, if he failed to find a cure, the burn would singe his entire body. He had a treatment, of course, but he was furious. Ever so furious.

What aggravated him more than anything was how the Master Sword vanished from sight. Ganondorf had no idea where it went, and who now possessed the Sword. How much he wanted it, how much he _needed_ it. The Hero was dead, rotting in the ground somewhere, so surely the Sword now belonged to him. Finally.

Princess Zelda, his puppet, stood beside him. Waiting. Ganondorf lifted his head and demanded she fetch Princess Midna, and he didn't care if she was alive or dead. Preferably, he would rather she were alive, but dead would simply please him.

Minutes later the large doors opened and two forms appeared. Ganondorf stood from his throne, watched the imp walk awkwardly towards him. She was still heavily wounded, but alive. He clenched his unwounded hand. This creature was stronger than he assumed. It would take a lot to kill her, but he would do it soon. For now, he required her assistance.

Ganondorf raised his uninjured arm and Midna froze. Whatever magic he had forced upon her, she didn't know, but the Twili was unable to move her limbs. Then, he lifted his hand and gestured her to come forward. Midna was incapable of moving, but somehow he brought her to him, as if she were an inanimate object to play with. Anger flooded her mind and she wanted to hurt him, hurt him so much.

He pulled a crooked smile, his fury matching her own. Suddenly Midna fell heavily to the ground, her already wounded head hitting the floor. To Ganondorf's irritation, though, she merely laughed.

'Does something amuse you, imp?'

'Someone's in a mood.'

Ganondorf sent his boot straight to her face. The tiny creature fell back, her nose spurting with blood.

'Believe me, when I finally _kill_ you, I'll make it painful.'

'Heard that one before.' Minda sat upright and wiped her face. Her entire form was in agony, and walking wasn't suitable for her unusual figure. That bastard had her Fused Shadows so the ability to levitate was gone.

'I'm afraid, Princess, I require your presence a little more.' Ganondorf lowered his sleeve when Midna's eyes found the wound across his palm. 'You'll be taking the form of that pathetic Hero of yours: Link. Then, I want you and Princess Zelda to appear outside the gates and tell those fools below that everything is sweet and perfect.' He jarred his teeth, sneering. 'You _will_ do as I command.'

'I said I'll deny you from the beginning. Don't think I'll change my mind.'

Ganondorf smiled. 'I expected you to say that. You always were a stubborn brat. Useless in many ways. However I know that you have a soft side; I know your weakness.'

She said nothing. Wiping a hand over her face to clear the blood, Midna waited for him to continue.

'There's a room in the back. All the lights are off, but within is a being which means nothing to me, but I know means something to you. If I were to switch on the lights he would burn, burst into flames and become ash. The most painful of deaths, especially for a Twili. Wouldn't you agree?'

'I don't believe you.' Deep down, she did, but she refused to believe this man could be so cruel to her.

'Really? Then, let's bring him out––'

'No!' Midna shut her mouth, and snarled at him. Bluff or not, the only way for Midna to know if Ganondorf was telling the truth was if he murdered one of her people before her eyes. Then he would fetch another, use them as bait.

Ganondorf stepped forwards. 'The way he wept, Princess. The way he looked when he realised his dear Princess was not there to save him.' The man knelt down and placed a finger under her chin so she could meet his gaze. 'If he saw you now, I think he'd rather die in shame. Even I have never witnessed a more disgusting sight than this; than you.'

'You make me want to vomit.'

'Feeling's mutual, my dear.' He trailed his finger down to her collarbone. 'You're so vulnerable. I could strangle you to death right now.'

'That'd be tedious. I thought you wanted to make my death the most painful.' Midna rolled her eyes. 'You speak as if I am inexperienced to pain and death.' She smiled crookedly. 'I saw your hand, the way it has been burnt. I know what that feels like. I know what it feels like when your entire body has been scorched. _That_ is the most painful death one can experience.'

'Fine. I may not kill you, but I will torture you. I will make you feel so much agony until you agree to my decision. You will transform into Link, am I clear? You'll do as I command.'

Midna's left eye twitched. If her Fused Shadows were in her possession, she would make sure this man was left bloody and half dead _at least_. She knew, though, if she refused to obey Ganondorf he would bring out that one individual and let him suffer a horrific death.

It felt as if chains were around her wrists and she was trapped. Either option would leave her in shame. But, maybe, just maybe, Ganondorf's solution might not lead to undesirable consequences. It was funny how, after all that had happened, Midna still had hope. She still foolishly believed Link was alive.

_You must find him._

_... find the Hero of Time_.

That voice. Whoever had spoken to her, that gentle, reassuring voice–– Midna believed it.

She had to find this Hero of Time. She had to find Link.

'Fine. I'll do it.' Midna sneered. 'Not for your sake, though.'

He didn't care who she was doing this for. What mattered was she obeyed him, and what little power she had was now in his control. 'Excellent, Princess. Excellent.'

Ganondorf rose and turned to Zelda. Not a word was exchanged between them. Midna kept her eyes peeled away, her thoughts elsewhere, on the voice from the previous night and on Link. Somehow, she had to get out of here. Somehow, she had to find Link and defeat this monster.

A warm, soft hand was at her shoulder. Midna knew it was Zelda.

The pain of the transformation didn't last long. Within seconds, she now stood on two feet, wore a green tunic and looked like the man she was desperate to lay eyes on once more. Zelda's smile was barely there, almost ghostly, but the Twilight Princess refused to smile back. She hated this form. Not Zelda, she could never hate Zelda–– but this _thing _smiling at her. She felt nothing but spite.

It was bright outside. Much too bright. Midna was thankful Link's skin was used to the sun, but she still squinted under its glare. Then she smelt it: air. Fresh, beautiful air. An opportunity she never thought she would ever have again.

The Twili could only frown while Hylians crowded around the two, and she tried to smile, tried to play the part. Tried to be Link. What would Link do?

He wouldn't do this.

So Midna remained silent, casting her gaze at each hopeless individual, each unaware of the horrors which were approaching. Completely and utterly ignorant of everything. And she was jealous. Jealous of them. Jealous of the fact they were able to live like that; to live and not worry. To live and not know the Lord they feared was standing right beside her.

When she found him, the man, her entire being froze. He was gone too quickly, gone from sight like the wind, a flash of green disappearing from view. He had seen himself, but not her. He had seen someone pretending to be him, but he had not seen a friend.

–– _Link is alive_.

Despite everything, Midna smiled, relief washing through her.

Of course he was. Of course Link, _her_ Link, was still breathing. For now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Beer wasn't Link's first choice of liquor, but he tolerated the bitter substance. His mind was focussed on more important matters, like who had copied his identity in an attempt to reassure Hyrule that everything was fine. It bugged him. Din knew what this person was like and whether they would steal his appearance again. Link felt uneasy about it all.

Thankfully Rusl was comforting, and currently coming to terms with what had happened to Link. The Hero avoided mentioning Midna, knowing his dear companion would rather she be left in the shadows. However that didn't help matters much. Link _did_ want to speak about her, to tell Rusl that he needed her back, and if he found her dead... No, no. She wasn't dead.

Telma was oblivious about the issue. When she approached the table, more than pleased to have Link as a returning customer, she refilled his pint without his asking. 'So, honey, I heard you and the Princess were out celebrating this afternoon.' She winked. 'There isn't anything going on between you two, is there?'

Link almost choked on his saliva.

'Only asking. I'd hate to be in the way, that's all.'

He sighed. 'No, there isn't anything between us, Telma. I––' Link shook his head. '––I didn't celebrate today.'

'Oh?' Telma looked most confused. 'So many have spoken about you appearing though.'

Ah heck. Who was Telma going to tell? Even though she looked it, the barmaid wasn't a gossip. 'Things are difficult at the moment. Someone has decided to look like me and pretended to be... me.' When he said it, he realised how absurd it sounded.

'No,' Telma said in awe. 'Really?'

Link nodded. 'Really.'

There was a dead pause between all three of them. Finally Telma found her voice. 'Any ideas who it could be, honey?'

It was like Telma to act lighthearted about the situation. 'Nope, none. Hopefully I'll find out soon.'

'_We_ will,' Rusl said, smiling over at him. 'Don't think you're alone on this, Link. I believe you, and I'm certain many others will too.'

Link curled his lips, unconvinced. Rusl didn't _sound_ convincing either.

'Remember when I told you there was a secret passageway into the Castle?' Telma said.

'Yes...?'

'It's still available. You can use it anytime. I'd be careful though, handsome. I don't want you getting yourself hurt.' Telma then left the two in private.

How could Link forget? Ganondorf was still unaware about the passage leading from Telma's Bar and into Hyrule Castle. If Link could use that and possibly investigate within the building, maybe a couple of answers would be provided.

There was the danger of what waited within, however.

Link turned to Rusl. 'I don't have any other choice.'

Rusl had always been a father figure to Link, and naturally the older man felt reluctant about the option. Yes, it was the only choice Link had at the moment, and, no, he wouldn't stop him. But what if the worst came to the worst? Link had nearly lost his life if it weren't for the help of the Spirits.

'There's a friend I need to find. She's with Ganondorf, I know it.'

'She's _alive_?'

'Yes.' Link swallowed. 'She is. I must find her.'

Sighing, Rusl ran a hand through his hair. While he knew what it was like to know his own son was in danger, he also knew what it was like to care about someone. To care about them so much he would do anything to keep them happy and safe.

The man was married, after all.

'I assume you wish to go alone.'

'Nothing personal.'

'I know that.' Rusl retrieved a stone from his pocket and slid it over to Link. 'Use this. It might just look like a rock, but talk through it. I'll be able to hear you and talk back. If you _ever_ find yourself in trouble, I want you to contact me and I'll be your backup.'

Link nodded. 'Thank you.' Pocketing the stone, he stood to his feet. 'I'll see you shortly.'

* * *

**author's note**: In case any of you didn't notice, that stone was a reference to what Link uses to communicate with Tetra and the King of Red Lions in the _WindWaker_. Concerning Midna's transformation: if you can't remember, at the beginning of _Twilight Princess_ Midna taunts Link by turning into Ilia and Colin. I assumed she would be able to do this without the use of her Fused Shadows, but I might be incorrect.

Also, the Master Sword can only be touched by the Chosen Hero (Link), and evils cannot touch it otherwise they would be wounded (or killed? Turned to stone?). Basically, Ganondorf can't touch the Master Sword and when he did, the Blade wounded his hand and vanished from sight. Its whereabouts shall be revealed later on. You are welcome to correct me if I am incorrect with this theory.

If it's not too much trouble, would you be able to peek at my profile as well? I have written something concerning this fiction that I think you will be interested in.

Lastly, thank you **TwiliYoshi **for reviewing the prior chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and your thoughts –– negative or positive –– mean a lot to me.


	4. Hole In The Wall

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 4: Hole In The Wall.**

* * *

Midna ached.

The transformation was always unhealthy for her body; a reason why she rarely used this ability. Already severely wounded, Midna wasn't physically able to remain as Link for very long and as soon as she entered the Castle doors the Princess collapsed. At once her body shrunk, and Link's appearance vanished. She was an imp again, and the aching had gone.

However that didn't mean she wasn't in pain. Ganondorf's brutal attacks on her still oozed fresh blood, and she had never felt so tired before. Sleep wasn't what she desired though. Midna needed treatment, a good bed and food and water. Seeing as such supplies would not be offered, she honestly felt like dying. Dying sounded nice, sounded so sweet and kind.

For Link and her people, though, Midna would cling onto whatever ounce of energy she had left. Link was alive; she had seen him. There had not been a more beautiful sight. Link. Link was still breathing, he was still here, and one day he would finally be victorious. Keeping the man's image in her thoughts, Midna raised her head and watched Zelda kneel before her.

There was a split second when Midna actually believed this was _Zelda_. It was a moment in the Princess' gaze: a softness only she could express. But it quickly vanished, and became stone, cold and distant. Midna threw up, although her stomach was empty. The Princess Zelda didn't bat an eye. She waited for Midna to finish, before wiping the side of Midna's mouth with her thumb.

'You poor thing.'

If she could, Midna would have bit her. The imp didn't even have the energy to speak anymore, but she glared furiously, and would continue to glare at her enemies until her last breath. Never would Ganondorf have the satisfaction of watching the Twilight Princess grow weak. To surrender. Midna didn't surrender to anyone.

Zelda smiled, cruelly. 'Perhaps a morsel of food would help.'

Midna said nothing, and stared at her.

Heavy footsteps were heard coming down the staircase. Zelda rose and turned, meeting eye contact with Ganondorf before exiting the room. The redheaded man waited for the Princess to disappear before approaching Midna. He pulled a face.

'You vomited everywhere.'

By now, Midna's side was beginning to hurt so much she couldn't keep her back straight.

'No matter. You're nearly dead anyway.' There wasn't joy nor sympathy in his voice. Ganondorf was distracted. Raising her head, Midna noticed he wasn't just distracted, but _worried_. 'I thought _he_ would be dead. He _should_ be dead. Through Zelda's eyes, I witnessed him alive.'

Somehow, she smiled, but barely. Ganondorf noticed. Many things had angered him lately: the Master Sword rejecting him, Midna's stubborn attitude, and now Link's sudden reappearance. It was clear if Link and Midna met again, Ganondorf would be in danger of his plans being foiled. This could not happen. Not again. Not after so many years.

He was so close.

Clenching a fist, Ganondorf studied the imp-like creature before cocking a brow. 'I shall place you in the same room as that Twili; there you can starve to death, die of thirst, or something. I really don't care how you wish to waste away. You're nothing to me, or this world for that matter.' Then he smiled. 'No one, actually, cares about you, Midna. Not even your precious Hero.'

Now that was cheap. Midna made a quiet "tsk" noise.

'Oh, but when he discovers you helped me by pretending to be him–– how do you think he will feel? Betrayed?'

She wanted to block his voice out, to never ever hear him. How dare he speak like this? Midna couldn't... She _couldn't_ feel guilty about what she had done. Yet despite how much she loathed the man, Ganondorf was right. In a way –– in so many ways –– Midna had betrayed her friend. Like with everything though, she only meant well.

Why was it that she always went wrong?

It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

Ganondorf chuckled. 'Why bother pondering over that fool's feelings? The next time he lays eyes on you, you'll be a rotten corpse. Then we'll see how he _truly_ feels about you.'

Straightening, he swivelled around on his heel and made a move to walk away.

'... If he actually cares enough to come rescue you.'

_I hope he doesn't_. Midna didn't want Link to find her. She had fallen victim to the enemy; it was too late. Now it was her own responsibility to escape, but in her state, that was impossible. Midna didn't have the life to speak anymore. She was half-dead. Mostly dead.

Link's presence would be useless, and she _hoped_ he was aware.

Deep down, though, she knew the man would find her. He would do anything to find her, keep her safe and happy; from harm. Link was too wonderful to let Midna go, and she hated him for it.

The Chosen Hero was indeed a Hero, but a fool at that. His emotions typically got the better of him. If he were like Midna, refusing his feelings to control his actions, Link could do more. He wouldn't attempt to rescue Midna. Instead, he would think of ways to directly defeat Ganondorf. Midna wasn't important anymore.

Yet despite all of this, Midna didn't want him to forget about her. If he did arrive, if he did show his lovely face, she would be very, very happy.

It was ridiculous. How could one individual please her heart in so many ways?

Suddenly she felt a familiar feeling, one where her body felt like it would fall into pieces, but gently and soothingly. There wasn't any pain. In fact her entire form felt relaxed and limp. Midna's first thought was that she was dying, but this feeling was too recognisable. She had endured this many times before.

Ganondorf had warped her.

Now, she was surrounded in darkness. Midna's head stopped aching, her eyes no longer felt as if they would pop out. Darkness. Sweet and utter bliss. How much the Twilight Princess had missed darkness.

Wait–– _darkness_?

"_There's a room in the back. All the lights are off, but within is a being which means nothing to me, but I know means something to you..._"  
"_I shall place you in the same room as that Twili..._"

The King of Power's words whirled in her mind and she knew where she was. When her sight came back, Midna could finally see, and it didn't take her long to find the Twili Ganondorf had allegedly taken hostage. Her heart dropped to the floor when she realised his words were true.

She just wasn't expecting the Twili to be no more than four-years-old.

Large, red eyes found hers and there was a moment of silence between them. Then the little Twili wailed, curling into a fetal position and sobbing. Obviously he thought Midna was an enemy, and the poor child was incapable of defending himself. Midna could only imagine the threats Ganondorf had placed on this boy, what nightmares the Twili had witnessed.

Midna found the energy to crawl over. 'I... I'm not here to hurt you.' She didn't recognise her voice at first. It was so weak and powerless. Pathetic. 'I–– Gods, I need to sleep.'

The four-year-old miraculously calmed down. Timidly, he peered over his arms to look at this funny creature. When he first saw her, Midna wasn't close so he was unable to study her torn features. Now he could see the blood, the cuts and gashes. Her battered nose.

While it made her look even more frightening, the boy somehow felt comforted that she was a friend. Someone he could talk to. But that didn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Midna's eyes were on the floor, and she was almost asleep when the child spoke, voice trembling. 'Man... t––took me from m––my mama...'

_I'm sorry_. The words never escaped her lips. She felt heavy again, felt cold and unwell. Ganondorf had taken the boy from his mother because of _her_. Because of her failing.

'I–– I wanna go home. I just... just want to go home.'

_So do I, so do I_.

Midna met his gaze. He was crying harder now. Fear was harsh in his eyes, and she felt a ball form in her throat. Quickly, Midna swallowed it down.

'There were monsters everywhere.'

And that was it. The boy buried his head in his arms and sobbed. Midna watched him. She wanted to comfort him, reassure him everything was going to be fine. He would be with his mother soon. But she couldn't talk, and even if she was able, Midna wouldn't sound convincing.

_I'm sorry_.

The same two words tumbled in her mind forever. How much she wanted the poor child to stop crying.

Somehow, by doing the right thing, Midna had evolved into a reckless Ruler. So much so, her people no longer recognised her presence.  
Somehow, by doing the right thing, Midna had evolved into the Princess who needed to be saved.

* * *

The last time Link used the secret passageway was when he was a wolf, and had Midna dying on his back. Link didn't want to return back to that period so merely knocked the incident out of his head. Grabbing his lantern, the man heaved himself into the window, before peering over his shoulder. It was raining. Of course it was. Anything to remind him about Midna's desperate hour.

Insects crawled over his tunic while Link proceeded on his hands and knees, keeping the lantern high. The passageway seemed more narrower than before. Link was more aware of what little room he had, and he wished he could transform into a wolf so such worries wouldn't bother him. Finally he could see the exit and he wasted no time to jump out.

As a wolf, heights were nothing. As a man, heights were fatal.

Link landed on his feet awkwardly, twisting his ankle. Exclaiming, Link fell back and leaned against the wall, holding onto his wounded ankle. Damn it. How stupid! Hissing between his teeth, the man waited for the pain to ebb away, and after a couple of minutes he was able to regain his balance.

'Oi!'

Automatically Link retrieved his sword and aimed it at whoever yelled at him. The male recognised who it was: Jovani. A rich man who has suffered a series of unfortunate events. If it weren't for Link, this man would still be immobile. If it weren't for Jovani, however, Link and Midna would probably be long dead.

Jovani yelped in surprise and backed away, holding his hands up in surrender. 'Okay, okay–– don't kill me!'

Sheepishly Link sheathed his blade. 'Sorry. You surprised me.'

'You think? Pardon me, but I'm not the one invading someone's house!'

'Telma, the barmaid, had given me the permission to use this secret passageway. I need to get to Hyrule Castle without being spotted.'

Pulling a funny face, Jovani studied the man in green. 'Really? And why do you need to get in?'

Was he this annoying the first time? 'Personal reasons. I hate to say it, but I don't think it's any of your business right now.'

'Oh! Is that so?'

'Yes. It is. Now, would you mind opening the chest so I can continue?' Link gestured towards the chest attached to the ground.

'Madame Telma informed you about _this_?' Jovani looked astounded. 'The chest is a secret, especially from mutts such as yourself.'

Mutt. If only he knew. '_Please_? I have to get in. I'll make it worth your while.'

Then Jovani hesitated. He cocked a brow, before folding his arms. 'And what do you have to offer then?'

Good question. Link hadn't thought this through. Hold on, when he last met Jovani he was weeping in Telma's pub because his girlfriend had dumped him. Maybe Link could use this to his advantage. 'I could introduce you to a very nice lady.'

_For all of Hyrule, please don't ask for her name_. Link chewed on his lower lip, watching the rich man consider the proposition. He then smiled, nodding. 'Fine. But she'd better be a _nice_ lady. I'm sick of women who only date me for the money. Do you have any idea how offensive that is?'

'Uhh... Yeah, I'm sure it's _very_ offensive.'

Jovani sighed sadly. 'Fine. Get out of here, but you better keep the deal.'

'I will,' Link said, happy to be let go.

Opening the chest the male dropped down, again misremembering how far the fall was. Suddenly he splashed into water, his entire form brushing the ground before floating to the surface. Link broke his head through, gasping for air before scanning the area around him.

Thankfully he still remembered the way. Swimming to the edge, Link scrambled to his feet and dashed up the staircase, jumping every now and again if there was a break in the structure. There weren't any moblins this time to interrupt his venture, however just as he reached the top a huge, dark bird shot through the window and charged at him.

Before Link could move away he was pushed backwards, his head hitting the wall. The bird wailed, echoing the building. Link grabbed his sword and swivelled on his heel, the blade cutting through the animal's body. It wailed again, but this time attacked, its large beak cutting Link's arm. The man swung his sword once more, slitting the bird's neck. The wailing stopped and the bird fell, crashing into the water below.

Link exhaled, and looked upwards. Fortunately the bird had opened a window for Link to enter. The door was closed, and possibly locked. So the male climbed a couple of bricks before jumping for the ledge. His hands caught it, but his feet slipped and he dangled for a while, using every ounce of strength to push himself further onto the ledge. Once he was up, Link rushed forwards into the rain.

The roof was never his favourite part. Unfortunately, there were more of those huge birds waiting for his arrival. Link unsheathed his blade, and from where he stood, he tried to remember the way to Hyrule Castle. There was a jump up ahead, but hopefully he would manage the fall–– again. Before he could plan everything, though, a large bird noticed him and made an attempt to sweep the man up in its talons.

Link swallowed, and then hurled himself at the winged-animal, his sword cutting right through its head. It screamed, and fell, attracting the attention of the other birds crowding around.

This wasn't a hard task. It was just irritating. Link swivelled the sword in his hand and kept his feet moving. He was nearly there...

* * *

A door opened, and a little light shone into the room. Midna didn't notice. Not only was she used to the brightness, but she was barely conscious. Blood continued to pour from her wounds, and she hadn't eaten in a very long time. She was past the brink of starvation, and sleep was all she could manage. The boy, however, screamed and scuffled away from the light as much as possible.

It was his scream which woke her up. Fear shot through her veins and she looked for the source of threat. A large figure stepped inside, blocking out the light. The young Twili breathed heavily, tears pouring down his cheeks, watching this huge figure.

Ganondorf sighed.

'You were useful, Hixin, so thank you for your help.'

The boy was confused, but more scared than anything. Midna's heart raged with anger, but she was too weak to move. This only angered her further.

'I'm afraid you are no longer required. Don't worry. I'm certain you'll be with your mother again soon.'

Hixin stopped crying, and there was this horrible, beautiful moment when he looked _relieved_.

Suddenly a harsh light shot through, the closed windows opening, the blinds falling to the ground. Midna couldn't see. It was so bright. But she heard him. She heard the little boy scream in agony, wail for his mother, heard him fall to the ground, exclaim, beg for help, cry, cry... he wouldn't stop crying.

The smell of burnt flesh soon entered her nostrils. Midna kept her eyes scrunched closed. The boy was still breathing, she could hear, but he wasn't crying anymore. Just breathing. Lightly. Then she heard nothing.

He was dead.

'You didn't have to do that,' Midna's voice was strong again, but only for a moment. Her entire form shook with rage, and tears stung her eyes. He did _not_ have to do that.

'I did. If you were desperate for control, you would have done the same thing.'

'I wouldn't.'

'Don't lie to me.' Ganondorf chuckled. 'I _know_ you're desperate for control. You were desperate to be in control of that situation, but you could do nothing. How did it feel? Tell me. How did it feel to hear a boy die?' No response. 'You can open your eyes now, Princess.'

Midna disobeyed. She kept her eyes closed, denying him, denying everything around her. Denying herself. She had never felt more ashamed. More weak and pathetic.

_I hate myself_.

The towering man stood properly. 'You don't have long left. I shall make your death quicker. One of my guards will escort you. I'll see you soon. There are more important things to attend to right now.'

When the door closed, Midna still had her eyes closed. She could smell the boy's lifeless body. Ganondorf had kept him here, to taunt her, to mock her. To hope that the sight would eventually kill her. Midna opened her eyes a little, but didn't look at Hixin. Instead she crawled to the shadiest corner of the room, her breaths heavy, her mind racing. She was too angry. She needed to calm down.

'I'm sorry.'

The apology was too late.

* * *

_Princess Zelda,_

_Forgive my frequent letters. I cannot express how excited I am in words, so would be most honoured if you offer me your company. We are to be married, after all. It will be a glorious occasion, where Hylians and Zoras become one and are united. I know my Mother would have been very proud of me. I can feel it. The fact I am to marry you, Zelda, my Princess, delights my heart. Our previous meetings have brightened my days, and you give me so much hope for the future. For us._

_We shall rule a proud nation. _

_Your Prince,_

_Ralis_

* * *

'I never expected your people to be so easy to manipulate.'

Ganondorf winced, eyes on his hand.

'Ralis fell for you quickly, but I have a hunch you two saw eye-to-eye before my intervention. You always have been a lovely sight to behold, Zelda.'

The man inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, holding in any exclaims of pain while his wounded hand fell to the ground. Blood poured out of his open wound. However, it felt better. The Master Sword may have conjured a severe injury, but it was no match to Power. With Power, Ganondorf was almost unbeatable. Immortality would be achieved soon. When he became King of Hyrule, of the world.

Footsteps were heard from behind. Ganondorf opened his eyes, but kept his bare back turned.

'Midna. I'm glad you decided to come.'

The imp-like creature was literally dragged by a Shadow Beast and it pushed her forwards. She fell to her knees and forced her head up so she could look at the man. What she saw was horrific. Even though Ganondorf wasn't facing her, she could see his arm. A hand was missing and blood dripped to the ground.

Slowly, possibly by magic, his hand began to regrow. It started of small and unrecognisable, before growing larger and larger, sprouting fingers, a hand. Ganondorf had treated the wound afflicted by the Blade of Evil's Bane. He was stronger than before.

Ganondorf then turned to see her. He grabbed his armoury and pulled it on. It was weird to witness this man dressing. Such a normal and natural activity. Midna tended to forget this was actually a human being, more or less. He did human things sometimes, he ate, he drank, he dressed.

'You look absolutely awful.'

She _felt_ awful.

Ganondorf reached for his sword and unsheathed it. Midna dropped her gaze.

'Finally, I shall silence you.'

'L––Lord Ganondorf!'

The man sighed heavily and sheathed his blade. 'What? Can you not see I'm in the middle of something here?'

'I ap–– Oh.' The soldier cleared his throat.

'What is it?' Ganondorf demanded, making the other male jump in fear.

'I, uh–– there's an intrusion. A man. He–– He got in.'

Both redheads exchanged glances. Ganondorf scowled. 'Did he? Then we should pay our respects to him, shouldn't we? Take good care of this delightful creature while I deal with him.'

Midna frowned, unsure how she felt about Ganondorf letting her death wait. Once his heavy footsteps left the room, she peered over her shoulder to look at the trembling soldier. It was obvious he didn't want to be here, and that if he refused to work for Ganondorf he would be killed. It always amused Midna how Hylian soldiers were simply useless. Her men were far more loyal.

Right now, they had no reason to be. As far as the Twili were concerned, their Princess had abandoned them. Never would Midna do such a thing, but only seconds before she had. She had allowed Ganondorf to take off her head, be done with her.

If this intrusion didn't occur, Midna would be dead.

'Excuse me?' She said, making her voice sound weaker than it should. The soldier looked her way, then turned. 'I... I need some help...' His eyes were on her again. 'Would you mind helping me to my feet? I'm not in a comfortable position.'

Miraculously it worked. The soldier hesitated at first, but then reluctantly approached the imp. Midna waited for him to come closer, and when his hands came about her waist to help pick her up, she grabbed the sword attached to his belt and awkwardly swung it at him. Along with the man, the blade fell from her grip. He wasn't dead, but she had managed to cut his stomach, and he writhed in pain.

Din knew how she managed. Midna faced the exit and was about to crawl for it, when one of the windows smashed open. _Shit_!

It was a man, and she knew it was Ganondorf who had returned. Whoever the intruder was, he had dealt with him and everything was over. Everything would be over.

'Midna?'

That voice did not belong to Ganondorf. Definitely not.

She smiled, and would have laughed if she had the energy. 'For the first time, I am actually happy to see you.'

Link couldn't believe Midna was joking in her state. Blood masked her body, and deep wounds fractured her skin. The poor girl barely kept her eyes open and she was so limp and tired. It was a horrible, horrible sight. What had Ganondorf done to her?

He hurried over and picked Midna up in his arms, gently, always gentle. It felt like she had been placed in a soft, warm bed, and she would have fallen to sleep if Link wasn't demanding answers from her.

'Where is he? I managed to dodge the guards but––'

'He's looking for you. He should be coming back any minute.'

Link turned to the window he crashed through. Grabbing his slingshot with his free hand, Link pointed it upwards, but before he managed to escape the door was barged open. About six Shadow Beasts appeared, roaring at him, their legs running quickly over. Many times Link had witnessed these creatures before, but watching them now, lashing out at him–– it was scary.

The imp knew she was useless. Before Link knew it, she was safe in his Shadow, allowing him to use both hands. Link unsheathed his blade and slashed it towards the closest Beast.

It had no effect.

Link remembered this blade was not the Master Sword.

'Oh no...' He hurried to the end of the room. The Shadow Beasts stopped and began to form a circle around him, watching their prey. An idea came to mind. Link retrieved the stone which Rusl handed to him. 'Rusl? Can you hear me?'

At once the stone vibrated and a voice erupted from the gem. '_Yes. Are you in trouble? I'm on my way_.'

'Bring something explosive with you.'

'_I'm on it. Try and find a place where you can't be reached_.'

... _where I can't be reached_.

'Link.' It was Midna. 'Distract them.'

Distract.

_I need a distraction..._

It was a silly idea. These creatures weren't dogs. But maybe, just maybe this cheap trick would work. Grabbing his clawshot again, he shot it above the Shadow Beasts' heads. Each one of them watched in awe as the chain seemed to hover in thin air and by the time they turned back to Link, he had quickly dashed from view.

One of them exclaimed, possibly in irritation. Link hurried to hide behind one of the large chairs placed in the room. He was quiet, his feet silent on the ground, eyes locked on the Beasts ahead.

The door was so close. If he could run to it––

Link bolted for the open doorway, running as fast as his legs could allow him. The Beasts were on his tail, growling, he could almost feel their breath against his neck. Link swerved once he exited the room, and laughed a little, amazed he managed to do it. However the Shadow Beasts were still after him.

He pelted down the series of staircases, blind in his movement. His heart pounded against his chest and his throat hurt from breathing so heavily, but he didn't dare stop. No way would Link allow himself to be killed by these monsters. Not now. Not when he had finally found Midna.

Midna. He needed to have her treated.

Of course such requirements would have to wait. Link needed Rusl to appear and help him. It was humiliating being put in this position, but without the Master Sword, Link was unarmed.

He would be foolish to search for the main entrance. There would be lots of soldiers there, waiting for him, so Link ran towards the secret passageway.

'I'm nearly there, I'm nearly there,' he whispered under his breath, hoping Midna would hear him.

_Boom_!

A huge explosion rocketed the Castle and Link fell onto his backside by the impact. The Shadow Beasts were gone, the explosion swallowing them up and blowing them to pieces. Rusl soon appeared through the thick smoke, a portable cannon resting on his arm. He offered a hand for Link to take.

'Thanks,' Link said, holding the hand and heaving himself to his feet.

'No problem. Did you find what you were looking for?'

'Yes, I––'

Link was cut off when a deafening scream echoed the walls. Both covered their ears with their palms, scrunching their eyes closed. Unlike Rusl, Link recognised the noise. Before he knew it, all the Shadow Beasts broke through the smoke. Rusl's lower jaw fell.

'What? But I killed them!'

'Go, go, go!' Link exclaimed.

'I'll give you time.'

Link would have to be stupid to refuse. Groaning at Rusl's reluctance, he charged for the hole in the wall, and began to crawl, the passageway growing narrower and narrower. He had to keep going. He could hear Rusl create another explosion within the Castle, could hear the Beasts scream. Link kept moving, kept huffing and huffing, eyes set ahead. _Hang on, Midna. Just hang on a little more_.

Then the scream again. He trembled, clenching his teeth together. Those screams were so painful to his ears. Once the wailing ended, Link was moving again. He jumped out of the passageway, hurried down the uneasy staircase, fell into the water, found the next passageway.

_Rusl_.

Link turned. He sighed in relief when he found the man only a couple of metres behind, but the cannon was no longer in his possession.

'Link, keep going!'

The man didn't need to be told twice.

Inside the next passageway, Link crawled just as fast. His thighs were burning and his stomach stung, but he kept going. Damn it, he was so close. He was so fucking close, he couldn't stop.

Jovani only threw Link a dirty look when he appeared from the chest. He rolled his eyes when Rusl popped through next and the chest was slammed shut.

'Well, now you _have _to keep your part of the deal.'

Rusl ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Link. 'What's he talking about now?'

'No idea,' Link lied.

'Link, you should go. Inform Telma I'll be with you both shortly.'

The Hero smiled, relieved. He wanted to tell Midna she was safe now, that she could reveal herself. He wanted to help her, to treat her, to hold her, to make her feel content.

_She's alive. Midna's alive_.

Nothing could make him happier.

Opening the flaps to the last passageway, Link climbed inside. When he was alone and out of earshot, Link began to speak.

'Midna? Can you hear me? We're close now. Don't worry. I'll have Renado fix you up and then everything will be fine.' No response. Link stopped. 'Midna...?'

He was lucky to have spoken. When Link turned he spotted Midna at once. He was frozen, staring at her lifeless form, and for a second he believed she was dead.

'Midna, don't you dare!' Link reached forwards, and in what little room he had, he lifted her from the ground. Staying in his Shadow took a lot of energy from her. She was already weak to begin with and clearly the effort became too much. Midna had left his Shadow was now unconscious. 'Don't you leave me...'

The imp in one arm and pressed against his chest, Link struggled to escape the narrow passageway. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his arms and legs straining from the awkward position, but, finally, he made it.

Link fell from the hole, and collapsed to the ground, landing heavily on his back. He stopped breathing, eyes wide, before releasing a sharp exhale. Link's eyes were wide when he sat upright and looked over to Midna. He placed his ear at her chest, could hear her tiny, faint heartbeat. She was still alive, but just.

It shouldn't have. But the shock of everything, of almost losing her, almost made Link cry. Ganondorf had completely ruined her. By the Gods, Link would have his revenge.

The ground began to quake.

'What the...?'

Then everything became still.

Link looked up at the gaping hole he had just exited in the wall.

It was gone. The hole was gone, sealed by brick. The passageway was gone. Horrified, Link looked up further. A portal hovered in the sky above, and sucked in the particles of the passageway leading between Telma's Bar and Jovani's home. Then was gone.

Rusl never appeared. Wherever Ganondorf had transported the passageway, Link hoped it wasn't too far.

* * *

**author's note**: This was a big chapter, and a lot happened in it. If anything confuses you, please say and I'll happily fill you in. Link had not just found Midna while he was investigating Hyrule Castle. What happened to him shall be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you **TwiliYoshi**, **miano53** and **[Guest] **for reviewing the prior chapter. I appreciate the support a great deal.  
On Monday, I go back to college which means I'll be working most of the time. My updates shan't be as frequent, but I won't forget this fiction. It shall be updated soon.


	5. Boy In Green

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 5: Boy In Green.**

* * *

_Where am I?_

Sand tickled his toes, fireflies fluttering around him, illuminating the dark scenery. Hills of tiny rocks lay ahead, and the moon cast shadows across the landscape. There was nothing ahead. Nothing, but sand and more sand. It was night, and the only sound he could hear was the flies. They didn't buzz; their quick wings were the source of noise. As beautiful as these creatures were, though, they had started to annoy him. Growling in frustration, Jovani smacked them away.

Despite how warm the sand felt, it was cold. Jovani hugged himself, averting his gaze left and right, confused, anxious and irritated. How did he get here? Where was he, even? It looked like a desert. It _was_ a desert, surely. There was only sand. No water, no trees, no grass. Just sand. He sighed heavily and then collapsed to his knees. 'We're doomed.'

His companion, Rusl, wasn't as dramatic. Many times he had ventured into Gerudo Desert, and frequently without much supplies. He didn't mind returning, but with all people, why Jovani? Rusl didn't know him personally, but had heard the rumours about how foul and self-centred this man could be.

It was very dark, and he unfortunately didn't possess a lantern. Thankfully a map and compass was in hand. Rusl would never go anywhere without these trusty items.

'Have no fear, Mister Jovani. You're in safe hands.'

'We're going to die. There's _nothing here_!'

Rusl ignored him, arranging his compass correctly on the map. After a couple of seconds, the male figured out where they should head. Pointing in an east-south direction, Rusl said: 'We go this way. If you stick with me, you'll be fine.' Folding the map and compass into his pocket, Rusl started walking, only to realise Jovani wasn't following. 'Come on. If we sit around and mope, we won't get anywhere.'

With sheer reluctance, Jovani hurried after him. 'I'm not wearing any shoes.'

Rusl was distracted by something vibrating in his pocket. Instantly he recognised what it was and pulled out the gem which helped him communicate with Link. The blonde's voice was heard through it.

'_Rusl? Are you there?_'

'Yes, Link. Don't worry. Jovani and I have landed in Gerudo Desert.' Turning around to where they both started, Rusl studied the piece of building which had also been transported with them: the secret passageway. It was the majority of Jovani's home, a huge pipe attached to the architecture. Surprisingly, everything looked pretty much intact. 'The passageway travelled with us. What do you think did this?'

Jovani groaned in exasperation. 'My home. I have nothing to return to.'

'Lighten up. It's not so bad. You still have most of your home.'

'Not all of it. Do you know how much this––?' Jovani was cut off when Link spoke through the stone.

'_I recognised how the passageway was transported. A portal was used, but this form of magic isn't recognised here. It's a magic which is only used in a different Realm. I wouldn't hold my doubts that Ganondorf had something to do with this_.'

Of course. Rusl recognised the name. Before, Link had spoken of him, and it was clear this fellow wasn't someone Link was keen on. 'I see. Why did he do such a thing though?'

'_I imagine he wasn't aware of the passageway until we arrived. He wouldn't want anyone else breaking into Hyrule Castle without his knowledge again_.'

Grabbing Jovani's shoulder and forcing him onwards, Rusl slid down a hill of sand, landing perfectly. His companion, on the other hand, fell head first at the bottom, filling his mouth with sand. Rusl rolled his eyes. 'It looks like I'll be here for a while, Link. We'll be fine, though. I've been here many times. By the way, did you find what you were looking for within the Castle?'

'_... I found what was most important, you could say_.'

'Excellent. At least Mister Jovani didn't lose half of his home for nothing.'

'_Ah. Tell him I apologise._'

'Not your fault.' Rusl smiled, ignoring Jovani's disgruntled expression. 'We'll speak again soon, Link.'

Pocketing the stone, he continued up the numerous banks, hoping to spot the cannon he was searching for. Jovani was a couple of metres behind but Rusl knew he would keep up. There seemed to be fireflies everywhere, and the wealthy male was growing more and more frustrated. He wished he was home, hidden away in Rupees. Honestly he hated people sometimes.

For about two hours the two men walked and walked. Thankfully due to experience, Rusl could ignore his thirst and hunger. Jovani wasn't so tolerant. Gasping for breath, he tried to reach for the other man's shoulder, but accidentally slipped and collapsed onto his front. This time he refused to get up.

Rusl frowned. He had to admit, Jovani wasn't dressed the part: an unbuttoned shirt, vest beneath and... were those pyjama trousers? Maybe Link and him had interrupted the poor man heading for bed. It was a shame Jovani got caught up in all of this.

Approaching his fallen comrade, Rusl took a seat next to him. 'Not long now. About thirty more miles.'

'_What_?'

'Really? That's nothing.'

'_Nothing_? Sir, you _are_ insane.' Jovani stripped off his shirt and attempted to use it as a fan. 'It's so warm.'

Rusl cocked a brow. 'Clearly you don't exercise.'

'Shush. I'm much too busy for irrelevant activities. I have more important dealings to attend to.'

'Like...?'

'None of your business.'

The two melted in silence. While Jovani cooled off, Rusl grabbed his binoculars from his bag and viewed ahead. Unfortunately there was nothing promising in sight. Soon, they would need water. During the day, Gerudo Desert was Hell to get through.

It was impressive how a tribe used to survive here. Rusl didn't know a lot about them, though. History books were not in his custody. Pocketing the binoculars, he looked over at Jovani who was now flat on his back, gazing up at the sky.

'We're going to die.'

Rusl clicked his tongue. _**You'll** die in a minute if you continue like this_.

'I should have you and that green boy repay me for all you've done! Because of you two, I lost my house. I lost _everything_.'

'Actually, that wasn't our doing.'

'Still: you _made_ it happen.'

'Nope. We didn't.'

'Argh!' Jovani sat upright and pulled at his hair. 'Stop contradicting me! If you and what's-his-name didn't show up, I'd be sleeping in bed right now. In _my_ home. It's all swell for you, though, isn't it? I'm sure you have a huge mansion waiting for you. With food and everything.'

'A family, yes. I have a beautiful family waiting for me, and I cannot wait to return back to them. So, we need to hurry our pace.'

Jovani folded his arms and shook his head in disgust. 'Family. Pathetic. Family are useless to me. My parents were ridiculous, finding it hard how I refused to share _my own earnings_ with anyone else. Don't you think it fair that _I_ gained my Rupees and so I have no reason to share my wealth? I earned it, so I can do what I want with it.' Obviously this was rhetorical.

Unlike this man, Rusl wasn't wealthy. In fact, he was the opposite, living in one of the poorest Villages of Hyrule. Rupees didn't matter to him anyway. As long as he had enough wealth to feed his family, then that would be enough. Rusl found Rupees corruptive in a sense, anyway.

Jovani was a good example of a victim who suffered such corruption.

One eventually didn't know what to do with themselves.

'Well, I'm going to keep going. If you wish to survive, then I'd suggest you follow me.' Not waiting for a response, Rusl headed onwards. It wasn't long until Jovani started following, his ankles soon beginning to ache from the amount of walking.

Hopefully they would be home soon.

* * *

Kakariko was silent during the evening. It was no surprise the children found it safe here. There was an odd charcoal scent to the Village, and Link had grown quite fond of the smell. Insects roamed the skies at night, but for a man who had suffered many pests in his life, flies were nothing. At the moment, there were more dire matters at hand.

Thankfully Midna wasn't conscious to berate Link on how she refused to be seen by any other Light Dweller aside from him and Zelda. However he would rather she berated him than not. The Twili was limp in his arms, barely alive, and it was impressive how he managed to reach Kakariko while she was still breathing. He had wrapped Midna in his top to keep her warm, treating what wounds he could by ripping his undershirt and using the fabric as bandages.

It wasn't great, but it would do for now.

Out of everyone he knew in Hyrule, Link knew Renado would be knowledgeable when it came to treating a different species. The man had treated a Zora! Surely he would have some clue with an imp. Granted, Midna was a Twili, but hopefully this wouldn't be a problem.

The children would ask questions, and Link didn't want questions, especially when his friend was dying in his arms.

However meeting them was inevitable.

Epona was fast on her hooves when she entered the tiny Village. Stopping just outside the Inn, Link jumped off his horse and knocked thrice at the door. He wasn't sure what time it was, but hopefully someone would answer. _Anyone_. Anyone would do.

Lowering his gaze, he watched Midna's chest rise and fall lightly. _Hang on a little more_.

The door opened and he came face-to-face with the Shaman himself. Relieved, Link literally shoved the imp into Renado's arms. 'You have to do something! Anything. I can't let her die. She's been wounded and––'

'Link, _breathe_.'

The boy obeyed, exhaling slowly. 'I'm sorry. I, uh––' His heart was pounding, and he could _feel_ how tense his muscles were, '––I trusted you'd be able to help.'

'Yes...' Renado studied the little Twili in his arms, 'Nice work with the bandages, Link. Don't worry. I'll have her treated straightaway. Come inside.'

It was remarkable how the man didn't ask any further questions, but the Shaman knew what was his business and what wasn't. Link stepped into the building and craned his neck back, watching Renado take Midna away with him. More than anything he wanted to be there, to see if she was okay, but something held him back. It was proper of Link to stay behind, yet there was this foreign fear which swelled inside him.

Link was frightened. Frightened there was a possibility Midna might not make it.

The Inn was warm. It was always warm. A fire roared in the next room, and all the blinds were closed. Candles brightened the dim room, and sofas waited for him. Link collapsed onto one of them, kicked off his boots and was finally able to catch his breath. Refresh his mind.

So much had happened. Ganondorf had never died, but how was that possible? Link had stabbed him with the Master Sword. The blade had gone right through his chest. Somehow, he survived and Zelda–– _Zelda_. Princess Zelda. She was never _there_. Link had no idea when she became Ganondorf's puppet. Was it from the beginning? When she transferred her life into Midna? When?

Nothing added up. Pulling off his cap Link placed his head in his hands. The fire crackled in his ears, and the warmth massaged his bruised skin, but Link could not relax. For an hour, he waited, waited for Renado to appear down the stairs and report to him about Midna's health. To tell him she was okay, that everything would be okay.

_I almost lost her. Again_.  
_Maybe I __**have **__lost her_.

'Link?'

The male lifted his head and looked at who interrupted his thoughts. It was a boy, no older than eleven, with bright blonde hair and large blue eyes. People often mistook this boy to be Link's younger brother, but the two were not related.

Link forced a smile. 'Colin, hi.'

'When did you get here?' Of course the boy was proud to see him, but concern was shown in his eyes. Sitting on a chair opposite, Link noticed Colin was dressed for bed in his pyjamas.

Maybe a little discussion wouldn't hurt. 'About an hour ago. I have a... friend with Mister Renado right now. He's taking care of her...'

Colin craned his neck to the right. 'What happened to her?'

'Uhm, she got hurt. Quite badly, too.'

'I'm sorry, Link.' Most of the time, Link was quite expressive with his emotions and it was clear he felt sad about what was happening. It was terrible to see him this way so Colin smiled brightly, hoping to cheer him up. 'Mister Renado should be able to help her, though. He's a very talented Shaman.'

Link smiled, but this one was sincere. He appreciated Colin's comforting words. 'Thanks, and I know. That's why I brought her to him. I just hope it's not too late.'

'Don't think like that.' The younger boy jumped off his seat and came to sit next to Link. 'Always have optimistic thoughts, Link. Papa told me to have a positive view on everything. She'll be fine, you'll see.'

'I hope you're right.'

'Hm, I know I am.'

Link chuckled. 'How's everyone? How's Ilia?'

'Sleeping, and she's okay. I heard the door open and then heard your voice. You sounded really panicky. I don't think I've ever heard you so nervous before.'

Link _had_ been nervous. In fact, he still was, but not as much. The journey, even while riding Epona, seemed to last forever. It was pure luck he found his horse too. Link wasn't sure if she had been in Ganondorf's custody too, but Epona was quite smart. She knew her way to safety. The man discovered her only a couple of miles from Hyrule Castle Town, and instantly saw this as fate. The Goddesses were on his side still.

Unfortunately he left Telma in a stupor. Link would have to return to her Pub and explain what had happened to the secret passageway––

_Rusl_.

Link looked at Colin. Maybe it wouldn't be wise if he informed the boy about what had happened to his father. Running a trembling hand through his hair, Link was beginning to feel impatient. Renado had spent quite a time with Midna upstairs, and he was concerned something was wrong.

Just as he thought this, the door opened. At once Link jumped to his feet, his heart in his mouth. Colin was amazed at how eager his friend was behaving. Obviously this "she" meant a lot to him.

'How is she? Is she okay?' Link asked, approaching Renado who raised his hand to silence him.

'Resting. Her wounds were infected, and a couple of bones broken. I've dabbed the injuries with a specific type of herb which is good to kill the infection. She has had a little of my tea to drink as well. However rest is the cure. What happened to her, Link? I don't think I've had a patient like this before.'

Link wasn't sure if he meant species-wise, or injury-wise. Either way, all Link cared about was Midna getting better. Relief flooded his body and he could finally relax. Midna was going to be okay. His body still shook though, and not by the cold. He still felt nervous. 'A lot happened to her.' He was about to say more, but his mouth closed and Link said nothing. Right now, he wasn't sure what to say. A lot _had_ happened to Midna.

The poor girl.

'Can I see her?' Link made a move to head up the stairs, but Renado caught his arm.

'No. I don't want her to have any visitors. She's sleeping and may be in this state for quite some time.'

Some time? What did that mean? Link swallowed. Hopefully not _too_ long. He required Midna's assistance after all, and she needed to fill him in on what had happened to her. Above everything, he just wanted to _be_ with her. To think, only a couple of hours ago he believed she was gone.

Renado realised how traumatised Link was, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You should rest as well. Colin, let's give Link the spare bed.'

The boy was still trying to figure out what had happened to Link and this "she". When Renado spoke to him, he quickly dragged himself out of his thoughts and proceeded to the older blonde. 'Okay.'

'Link, rest. I shall be checking on–– Forgive me, but what is her name?'

Her name? Yes, of course. Her name.

"_Link, I don't mind helping you save your little friends, but don't you dare tell them anything about me. Or I'll make you regret it."_ Midna's words from almost a year ago tumbled through his head, and he was close to obeying. There were valid reasons why Midna wanted her identity to remain a secret, but Renado and Colin wouldn't inform anyone. Her presence was strictly between them.

This girl meant so much to Link. He couldn't afford uttering a single lie. 'Midna. Her name is Midna.'

'Midna. Okay, well I will be checking on Midna frequently throughout the night to check how she's doing. One last query: what exactly is she? I registered her as some form of pixie, or imp. Can you fill me in?'

Not an imp, or a pixie, but a beautiful Princess who he hoped to one day lay eyes on. The amount of times Midna had spoken about her true form, only teasing him that she appeared much better than she did right now. She was so excited to reveal to him what she looked like too.

It was saddening to think such a time may not ever arrive.

'She's more human than any of us in this room, Mister Renado.' Link met the older man's gaze, and there was a brief moment of silence between them. 'Would you mind if none of us spoke about her presence?'

The Shaman nodded. 'Of course. Colin and I shan't speak a word.' To support the man's claim, Colin nodded. 'Anyway I apologise, Link, if I seemed rude. Her appearance had me curious, that's all.'

'Not at all,' Link smiled, 'I understand.'

Thousands of questions were running through Renado's mind, but he said nothing more. Clearly the relationship between Link and this Midna was special. Turning to Colin, he gestured to the upstairs room, and soon Link was escorted to bed.

The bedroom was a little stuffy, but very warm. It was shared between young Malo, Talo and Colin. A small room, fit enough for just about four people. 'Over there,' Colin whispered, pointing to the bed on the far side near the window. 'Good night, Link. Midna will be fine.'

It was touching, hearing her name come out of another Light Dweller's lips. Hearing her name in such innocence and kindness. If only Midna knew how much her race didn't matter to some people. Link nodded, smiling, before stripping down to his boxers. His feet ached, his thighs ached, his head ached, his eyes ached, and his heart was sore. Collapsing onto the bed, Link stared up at the ceiling.

He tried to imagine how Midna was feeling. She probably had no idea he transported her over to Kakariko Village; she was utterly oblivious. Was she dreaming? Was she having nightmares about what she suffered in the past? Link narrowed his eyebrows. _What_ happened to her? The question itched his mind constantly, and he was desperate to know.

Never would he disobey Renado's wise commands, though. If Midna required rest, then he would give it her. And if he required rest, he would try and receive it.

Of course, sleep didn't come easy.

* * *

'We stop here.'

'Thank the Goddesses!'

Their jackets were used as a surface to lie on. Neither wanted to wake up to sand in uncomfortable areas. Jovani was out like a light, clearly the day had been big for him and there was a lot for his head to digest. However Rusl didn't sleep as easily. There was something a little off, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Rolling onto his side, he kept his eyes open, listening to the quiet wind brushing against his ear.

Soon the cool air began to peck at his flesh. Rusl inhaled, and closed his eyes, thinking about his family, what he was returning to. What had happened today. The weird monsters he faced–– those creatures were absolutely terrifying. Rusl opened his eyes, remembering their faces. Or what he thought was their faces. They looked so odd, so creepy and unusual. What were they?

Obviously Link had faced them before. The boy seemed used to them.

'Oi...'

Rusl sighed. 'Jovani, go to sleep.'

'Oi.'

The man groaned. 'Seriously?'

'I'm trying to talk–– will you listen?'

That didn't _sound_ like Jovani. It was a woman speaking. Rusl frowned and slowly sat upright, before turning to the voice. At first, he thought he was looking at mist. Then he realised, to his horror, this was _not_ mist.

Mouth slightly ajar, Rusl tried to recognise what was talking to him. He saw some of its features: a nose, chin, cheeks, eyebrows, hair, puffed out trousers, a bandana––

'I've been watching you two. Interesting couple.'

_Wait what? _Rusl shook his head. 'We're not together. Who or _what_ are you?'

'Ah. Good question.' The... ghost? levitated in the air and crossed her legs. 'A long time ago––'

'Who's reading bedtime stories?' Jovani mumbled, and soon lifted himself. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, before opening them. There was a second and then–– '_WHAT IS THAT?! KILL IT!'_

'I don't think I _can_ kill her, and I have no intention to...' Rusl sighed when Jovani scrambled to his feet and hurried to hide behind him. 'Sorry about Mister Jovani. He's a little sensitive when it comes to communication.'

'H–– Hey! No I'm not! Wh–– Ask her what she wants!'

'Mister Jovani wishes to know what you want, ma'am? And I'd very much like to know the same thing. But continue: you were going to inform me what you are.'

'My, you certainly strike me as the calm type,' the lady raised a brow. 'I don't frighten you? How funny. Everyone I've met runs instantly, like Mister... I forgot his name.'

'It's Jovani, you creep!' Jovani peered at her from behind Rusl, eyes wide.

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose. 'That's not the politest way to greet a lady.'

'_I_... Oh, shush.'

Rusl faced the misty woman again. 'Continue.'

'I'm a lost spirit. Or a ghost, if you like. A messenger. Whatever you want to call me, it really doesn't matter.'

'Wow. I've always wanted to meet someone like you.'

Jovani pulled a face.

'Really? Well, it's your lucky day. Now, you wanted to know who I am. First, let me introduce you to my race: the Gerudo. We used to live on this gorgeous land, but then we were banished, locked away forever.' She slouched slightly. 'It's a shame.'

'Yes. What a terrible shame.'

'I don't know why you're agreeing. _You_ were the ones who banished us. An act of panic. Some of us were conducting dark magic, and you executed those who threatened Hyrule, and in fear of all of us turning corrupt, you sent us away.'

Rusl smiled sympathetically. 'I am sorry, dear, but I'm sure I wasn't alive during this period. I only vaguely know about the Gerudos. A fierce tribe, weren't you?'

'Ooh, I like that.'

'Why haven't you killed her yet?'

'Mister Jovani, this lovely lady is a lost spirit. I cannot kill her and, like I said before, I have no desire to.'

The Gerudo was smiling, but there was mischief in her eyes. 'I'm not the only lost spirit here. Tell me, are you familiar with the Hero of Time? The man in green? A Legend; a story passed down from generation to generation.'

'I know _of_ a man in green, and he is very much a Hero too.'

'Oh? Oh... _Oh_.' The Gerudo raised her eyebrows. 'Well then, that wasn't expected. Pray tell, what is his name?'

'Link.'

'Yes. Of course.'

Rusl leaned forwards. 'Do you know who Link is?'

'I know _of_ a Link,' the Gerudo teased. 'I doubt the Link I speak of, is the Link you speak of. How confusing.'

'Sorry. I wish I knew who you were referring to.'

She thought for a moment, before shrugging. 'No matter. Are you familiar with Arbiter's Grounds? It is only several miles ahead. You could make it there in a quarter of a day on foot.'

'Yes, I know Arbiter's Grounds, but never entered it. Why?'

'There's something I want you to see. _Link_ will want to know what lies beyond the Grounds, too. He'll find this piece of information most valuable to him, as will his Princess.' She smiled. 'Royalty.' The Gerudo snorted. 'What have we turned into?'

Rusl had no idea what she was talking about and Jovani appeared just as gobsmacked. 'So, you want me to enter Arbiter's Grounds and find what's... beyond?'

'You trust this freak of nature?!' Jovani exclaimed, pointing at the Gerudo's spirit.

'Actually, Mister Jovani, I _do_. She's a lovely lady.'

The Gerudo smiled at him. Jovani smacked his forehead.

'I thought we were going home!'

'Maybe our wonderful guest is guiding us home. What you want to show us, it's valuable to Link, you say?'

'Yes. Very. And to his companion. She, mostly, but I'm afraid she won't be pleased with what news you'll offer.'

Rusl rubbed his cheek. 'Hm, Link did speak of a lady friend. This could be her.'

'Possibly.' The spirit's feet met sand and she approached the two men. Her posture was similar to that of a soldier, a warrior, and Rusl only realised she had a series of knives strapped to her belt. 'Good night, gentlemen. Be careful: the earth gets hungry sometimes.'

Not a moment later, the spirit was gone. Rusl was in awe, wondering what she meant, but also wondering if that had all been a dream.

'Why didn't you kill her?!'

Well, if Jovani witnessed the woman, then maybe that would be proof it wasn't all in Rusl's head. Inhaling he turned to face his companion. 'Catch up on your sleep. Tomorrow we head for Arbiter's Ground. Be up early, though. And no slacking off this time.'

'Pfft, as if I'll _get_ any sleep after seeing that... _ghost_! I've had enough ghosts in my life.'

Rusl wasn't paying much attention to his words. Facing in the direction of Arbiter's Grounds, he shoved a hand into his pocket and felt for the stone. If the Gerudo was telling the truth, then what lay beyond would hopefully help Link in defeating the Lord Ganondorf once and for all.

Hopefully.

* * *

**author's note**: I'd like to give a special shout out to **Captain Germany** for kindly offering to beta-read this chapter, and **Lady Norbert **for offering constructive feedback on the previous chapters. You're both amazing. Also, thank you **[Guest]** for your wonderful enthusiasm; it's exciting when I get reviews like yours. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A lot is going to happen.

By the way, in the previous chapter you would have read that Ralis and Zelda were to be married. I just wanted to note that for the sake of this fiction, Ralis has just turned eighteen. He is still a couple years younger than Zelda, but he's not ten-years-old.


	6. What Lies Ahead

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 6: What Lies Ahead.**

* * *

It was a silent chasm, dark and haunting, full of mystery. Jovani had always been fond of silence, but upon entering Arbiter's Grounds, he felt discomforted by the lack of sound. No noise; nothing seemed to be here. Turning to Rusl, the male watched him inspect the area, mentally figure out a plan so they could reach their destination quickly.

Looking down, Jovani realised there were only several platforms which the sand hadn't sucked away yet. He gulped and clenched his fists. 'M–– Maybe if I stay here?'

'No, you're coming with me,' Rusl said, stepping forwards. He stroked his chin. 'I have a feeling someone has been here before us. Look: the doors are opened. All the puzzles have been solved.' His glanced at the door. Then an idea came to mind. 'Hang onto me.'

Confused, Jovani obeyed, taking hold of Rusl's arm. Rusl grabbed a peculiar object from his bag, and aimed it towards the wall ahead. A claw shot out from the handle and latched onto the wall opposite. Suddenly the two zoomed over the sand and landed at the other side of the room, dropping down. Jovani was wide eyed, completely bewildered by what had happened. Rusl didn't seem flustered in the slightest.

They proceeded onwards, up a flight of stairs, and reached a large room. Four pillars stood at the centre, blue flames hovering above them. A huge doorway was ahead, but, like Rusl presumed, someone had already been here and solved the puzzle. Jovani scratched his head when his eyes caught sight of a chest.

It hadn't been opened, and instinct told him that whatever was within would certainly be in his favour. Licking his lips, the man turned and made his way for the chest. Rusl didn't notice Jovani's absence. He was more interested in what lay beyond. Hurrying up the staircase, he entered a much brighter room. Spikes rotated on a platform in the middle, and if he wasn't looking where he was going, he would have been sliced in two.

This place was more severe than he imagined. At least there was sufficient light and he could see properly. A couple of doors waited, and he was troubled with which one to go through. Rusl didn't want to waste any time.

'Okay, Mister Jovani. You decide. Where should we––?'

'_Ahhh_!'

Rusl widened his eyes, and turned, realising to his horror that Jovani wasn't nearby. He whipped back around and bolted down the staircase, his heart pounding against his ribcage. _Damn it_! How could he be so stupid? Of _course_ something would distract that idiotic man!

Skidding to a halt in the larger room, Rusl searched for him. 'Where are you, you fool?!'

'I'm here! Help! The sand–– I can't _move_!'

He saw him, but only what was left. Hand in the air, searching for something to grab onto, Jovani struggled, the majority of his body sucked in by the sand. Rusl raised his gaze and spotted the unopened chest. It was clear what Jovani's motives were.

But how stupid! Did he forget what the Gerudo informed them about the sand? _"Be careful: the earth gets hungry sometimes."  
_Rusl didn't know Jovani all that well, but he wasn't prepared to lose a companion. _E__specially_ when said companion didn't mean to have a part in all of this.

Rushing forwards he grabbed Jovani's hand and pulled. He pulled as hard as he could, his feet slipping on the smooth brick below. Rusl jarred his teeth, stood again and pulled. Jovani wiggled in the sand, gasping for breath. 'Ahh, help! I'm going to die!'

'_No_! Damn it, Jovani, hang on.'

Not long later the man's head was the only part of his body which was above the sand. He raised his chin, inhaling, scrunching his eyes. Then his hand slipped from Rusl's––

'Damn you! Hang on!' The blonde's words were useless though. Within seconds, Jovani had disappeared, and the sand had swallowed him whole. Rusl pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Oh Goddesses...' He was gone. Undoubtedly dead.

Scrambling to his feet, Rusl exhaled slowly. He hated watching someone die. The man had constant nightmares about it involving his children and wife. The last thing he wanted was to let Jovani be defeated by quicksand.

Well. While it was cold and cruel, Rusl knew there wasn't any point in standing around mourning. There were thousands who needed his help.

'I'm sorry. You... You're happier where you are now, Sir.'

They were the only words he could think of. Unfortunately Jovani was most anti-social, and people only knew him as a greedy man. It was a shame.

Rusl faced the large doorway, sighed, and continued his journey.

* * *

'Midna? Midna, are you awake?'

'_... Yes. Who–– Who is it?_'

'There's something I have to tell you, and it's urgent. You need to keep your mind alert, though, otherwise you will no longer hear my voice.'

'_Who are you?_'

'At the moment, I don't want you to worry about that. Just stay focussed on my voice.'

'_It's hard. I'm so tired_._ Everything hurts_.'

'I know. I know, but you _must_ listen to me–– No, no, please don't fall back to sleep...'

* * *

Something wasn't right.

When one passed on, that was it. Nothing happened afterwards. So how comes he could move his toes, could hear himself breathe? How comes when he opened his eyes, he could see? Was this the afterlife? It... didn't _feel_ like the afterlife.

Jovani slowly sat upright, groaning, barely able to keep his body straight. A long, narrow, and shady passageway awaited him. The smell of ash entered his nostrils and he sneezed. Turning his head, Jovani inspected everything: brick. All he saw was brick. He stood on brick, the walls were made of brick, and the ceiling was... _Whoa_.

Okay, the ceiling wasn't brick. It looked like _sand_. Jovani tried to reach for the sandy ceiling, but his fingertips couldn't reach. Wait, what was happening? Why was he here? He remembered slipping and falling into the sand, how the tiny stones quickly latched onto his body, sucked him down. How he clung onto Rusl's hand, but the force of the sand became too much.

He was alive. How could that be?

Facing onwards, Jovani clenched a fist. Oh Gods, what was he to do? He was trapped. There weren't any signs showing him to the exit. Damn Rusl! He should have allowed him to wait at the entrance otherwise none of this would have happened.

Slowly and carefully the man took a few step forwards, his breathing growing shallow. 'H–– Hello? Is anyone th–– there?'

Jovani pulled a face. Of course no one was here. _Who_ would waste their life here? He just wanted to go home!

'Hello, Mister Jovani––'

'_Ahh_!' Jovani screamed, flailing his hands around in an attempt to attack whoever had spoken to him. 'Go away, go away, go away! I–– I'm not tasty to eat!'

In disbelief, the Gerudo spirit watched Jovani jump around, eyes closed, whacking thin air. This man was crazier than she assumed. Hylians were a peculiar race. Levitating, she crossed her legs and patiently waited for this idiot to calm down.

When he did (sort of), Jovani slowly turned to look at her.

'Oh... It's _you _again. Wh–– Go away! I'm lost and now there's nowhere for me to go.' It was clear the man was frightened of her, however after being formally introduced he felt more secure she wouldn't harm him. Still, Jovani kept his guard.

'You _are_ lost, but I can guide you to the Mirror Chamber.'

'I don't care about mirrors, woman! I have plenty back home.'

The Gerudo sneered. 'I'm sure. You look like the type who spends most of their day gazing at themselves in the mirror. I have a hunch you require many though. Most of them would have cracked by the reflection.'

'Oh! You _are_ full of cheek.'

'Thank you. I take that as a compliment.'

'Go away!'

'No.'

'Why?'

She shrugged, and rested her feet onto the ground. 'If I don't escort you, then you will die. Men are pretty useless when it comes to situations like these. As soon as something doesn't go their way, they panic and become suicidal. Incredibly pathetic.'

Jovani folded his arms and glared at her. 'You don't know me. Or–– you haven't seen the best of me.'

'Ehehe, I'm sure I have. Now, stop talking and listen to what I say. I need to take you to the Mirror Chamber. There, you will meet your companion and you shall inform the Hero of Time about what has happened to the Mirror.'

'I don't know anything about this Mirror!'

She smiled, and there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. 'You will soon. Luckily for you, you discovered the shortcut which was created by the Gerudos in an attempt to invade Hyrule. Sneaky, eh? Who knew you'd end up here after being swallowed by quicksand? This passageway was created many years ago, but I doubt you're interested.' Shrugging, the Gerudo lifted herself from the ground and gestured for him to follow. 'Come.'

Craning his neck to the side, Jovani decided he didn't really have a choice. From recent experience he realised following people only brought him trauma. However, he had nothing to lose anymore. Everything was gone.

So with a heavy sigh the wealthy man followed the spirit.

* * *

Sunrise was Kakariko's best time of day. Different arrays of colour glowed in the sky, and reflected a warmth onto the ground below. The Village remained silent, but beautiful, and homely. Naturally, Link found this sort of area comfortable and would happily spend his life here if he didn't have so many other matters at hand.

There were many reasons why he was up so early. Around three o' clock in the morning, the man escaped the confines of his bed and left the stuffy room. Without even thinking things through, he proceeded up the opposite staircase, found where Midna was resting and silently opened the door before gently closing it behind him.

What he saw would always remain a scar in his mind. Only once in his life had he witnessed Midna appearing weak and helpless. Now, she looked... unlike herself. Bandages covered her many wounds, and, even while sleeping, she looked utterly defeated. He stepped over, pressed a hand to her cheek.

Spending a night without knowing she was okay felt awful. Link barely slept. Kneeling down, he brushed his thumb across a faint scar. Renado had treated her well, but she appeared frail and hardly alive. Whatever Ganondorf had done, it was harsh and cruel. Too much for someone so small.

However, even if Ganondorf had severely wounded her, no matter what happened, Midna would have stayed alive for as long as she could. She was, and always had been, a very strong woman. Stronger than he in quite a few ways.

Resting his chin on the bed, Link watched her, as if hoping she would miraculously wake up, bonk him on the head and tell him to stop being lazy. To get a move on and save Zelda. Only her chest moved, lightly, her lungs straining with the little energy she had left.

Link brought the sheet a little higher over her, but she would be warm. A fire roared in the corner, the curtains were closed, and the small room was all Midna's. Renado knew what he was doing.

_She'll be fine. She'll be fine. She doesn't need you_.

The door opened.

Naturally, Link thought this was an enemy. He protectively brought an arm around the imp-like creature and whipped his head around to see the intruder. Of course it was only Renado, who didn't appear surprised at all to witness Link here.

The older man sighed gently. 'I apologise. I should have let you see her.'

That wasn't expected. Link cleared his throat and found his feet. 'It's okay. I just couldn't sleep.'

'Yes, I gathered.' Renado stepped inside, his eyes on Midna, then on Link. 'You know, those times when you think sacrificing your health for a friend seems heroic–– in the end, it only aggravates the friend you were wishing to take care of. Link, I'm sure Midna would rather you treated yourself than worry over her.'

_I know she would_. 'Thank you,' he said, although he wasn't sure why. Link brushed past Renado and left the room, his mind constantly on the image of Midna's wounded form. It was horrible. Everything was so horrible and he wanted to escape this nightmare.

Outside, his mind released and he could breathe properly. The air was fresh, the Spring welcomed his presence and he closed his eyes. Water washed his boots, cleansed his soul, allowed him to think properly, come to terms with his emotions. What was happening, why it was happening, how it was happening. Who was to blame.

_I am_.

Link inhaled sharply. He could remember it all, so well––

_Running. How fast he ran. Desperate. Desperate. By the Gods, he had never felt so desperate in his life. His legs were powerful, mighty, monstrous. His adrenaline spiked, and he pelted up the hill, like a wolf running in the moonlight to find its prey. He breathed heavily, but he never stopped, he would never stop running for someone he loved._

_The Blade cut his flesh, he bled, pooling the grass with his defeat. A foolish man, succumbed to his own emotions. Who fell for a woman who could never be. Who fell for a vile, selfish, spiteful creature. He was, and always would be, a very weak man._

_Pitiful._

_Lord Ganondorf could only laugh when he fell to the side. Allowed death to overcome him._

_... to meet his Princess below_.

Anger.

Hot anger. It was so hot. He burned inside, his eyes scorched, his heart bled with vengeance. Everything he did was worthless. Every limb he broke, every bruise, every tear, every sweat, every damn wound–– all for _nothing_.

The sword swung, slashing at the trees, the air, the ground. He yelled, swiping invisible enemies, sweat pouring from his forehead, releasing the toxic from his body. Then the tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He had lost her. He had lost her. She slipped away from his fingers and was gone. And Zelda... He thought he was saving Zelda, he _thought he was saving her_.

Midna had been brutally injured _for no reason_. He had lost her _for no reason_.

_This wasn't her battle, and yet she received the worst_.

The Spirits had not blessed her with treatment. The Spirits only cared about the Hero. Never the Rogue.

Link flung his sword, everywhere, at everything. His hand was powerful, slicing bark into two, his muscles straining under the impact but he continued to fight. Continued to fight against his furious pride. No, he could never allow himself to fall into this trap. A trap where he would no longer recognise himself.

_I'm better than that_.

'Link? Link!'

A voice. It was soft, and angelic. Innocent. Oblivious.

The man fought against the winds still, hot tears burning his tanned cheeks. _Help me, please help me_.

'Link!' Two hands found him, squeezed at his tunic, and he surrendered.

The blade left his sore hand.

Collapsing to his knees, Link inhaled shakily, bowed his head, let the tears fall. A lady found him, and she was concerned and frightened. Ever so confused. _She has always been a confused little angel_. Link raised his heavy head (he could _feel_ the crown slipping to the ground), and looked at Ilia.

Looked at sanity.

'Link...' She brought her hands to his face, her beautiful eyes worried. She was so worried. 'Link, what are you doing?'

'I don't know,' he said pathetically. 'Ilia... I don't know what I'm doing anymore.'

'You were fighting something.'

_Myself_.

'What were you fighting, Link? There's no one here.'

'I–– I don't know.'

She hugged him. It was warm, full of affection and honesty. Link scrunched his eyes closed, found her, and returned the embrace, but barely. He finally realised how tired he was. How weak he had become. How much his body needed rest.

Ilia sent a hand through his hair, and exhaled slowly.

'What's happening to you?'

'I lost. I lost.'

'No, you can never lose.'

'I did though...' He pulled away so he could look at her. 'I fought him, and he defeated me. Now I've lost her, and everything. Everything is falling apart and––'

'Shh.' She placed a finger to his chapped lips. 'You haven't lost anyone. Nothing is falling apart. What are you talking about?'

Link ran a hand down his face, and jarred his teeth. Ilia was absolutely right: _what_ was he talking about? This wasn't like him. Never did Link admit defeat. It wasn't in his nature.

'Am I weak?' His voice broke, and he struggled to keep the tears from falling.

Ilia watched him, horrified, then she softened her expression and shook her head. 'No, you're not. You're the strongest man I know. The wisest and most courageous... Why? What's the matter?'

'There's a friend, here. Upstairs. She–– I nearly lost her. She's fighting a war which has nothing to do with her, and she's wounded. She almost died. For a long time, I thought she was––' Link cut himself off, and sighed heavily. 'It's stupid, all of this. I didn't know what to do. I felt so _angry_.'

It was unknowable how Ilia felt about Link being in a state about another woman, but all he saw was concern. She was gentle and comforting, understanding. Very calm. 'If she consented to fight beside you, then you cannot blame yourself if she's wounded, Link.'

'I know...'

'And do you think she'd want you to? Don't you think seeing you like this would upset her?' Ilia bit down on her lower lip. 'Because you're upsetting me. I don't want to see you like this.'

Link breathed. In and out. Slowly. He needed Ilia to keep holding him, to keep him sane. Then he nodded, quickly, again and again. 'You're right.' He breathed. 'I–– I was silly.'

'No, you're not being silly. Give yourself a break, Link. You're human.'

His heart began to soothe itself. His mind was no longer racing. His body stopped shaking. Link closed his eyes. 'I am. I'm sorry.' His voice was firm now, stable. 'I needed to talk to someone.'

They met each other in another embrace, and this time he managed to hug her back. He held her tightly, held his friend to him. _I just needed to talk to someone_.

* * *

'Urgh, how much _longer_?' Jovani grumbled. An hour ago he had stopped running, and the Gerudo pouted in frustration. This man was even lousier than she thought possible. 'I've been walking in the same direction for ages and there's nothing here.'

'There will be if you stop whining.'

True, the two had been heading down the same narrow passageway for hours and there didn't seem to be any positive results. It seemed to go on forever. Jovani ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. 'I'm all hot and sweaty.'

'Delightful.'

In silence, they continued, walked for minutes, until the Gerudo spoke again.

'To pass the time, let me inform you what this passageway was used for.'

'If you must.'

'Well, there was a time when Hylians and Gerudos were at each other's throat. Believe me, we were never fond of each other in the first place, but ever since some of our people began to conduct dark magic, in their corruption they harmed some Hylians. These Gerudos were executed and the rest of us were viewed with much suspicion.'

Jovani raised his gaze to look at the floating Gerudo. Her expression was no longer bored. In fact, she now appeared angry and he was afraid she would snatch one of her nifty knives and hurt him.

'It was obvious they were considering what to do with us. The Royal Family were useless, of course: didn't know what to do. However us Gerudos found it impossible to let those Hylians kill some of us and get away unpunished. Yes, we had murdered a couple of their people but only _accidentally_. Their killings were deliberate and done without reason. We are a very proud and powerful race; no one gets away with anything.'

'I gathered.'

'So, we used this passageway to invade Hyrule, to earn our just revenge.'

Jovani raised both of his eyebrows. 'And how did that go for you all?'

'Hylian soldiers are useless. They possess no skill, however we were greatly outnumbered once the Zora and Goron attacked us. We were defeated, and soon banished. I'm surprised they didn't kill us. The Twilight became our new home.'

_Twilight_? Jovani pulled a face. 'What are you going on about now?'

The Gerudo ignored him. 'Gradually our appearances changed and after so many years we found it unbearable to face the Light world again. Did I mention we were all female?'

'Nope.'

'Men weren't exactly suitable for a sufficient role, except this boy in green: Link. He became a member of the Gerudo. One of us. Back to the point: we were all female, and travelled to different lands to mate. Once every hundreds of years, a male would be born within the tribe.' She then smiled, almost dreamily. 'Unfortunately, when we were banished, there wasn't any male amongst us so we were unable to breed.'

'... Oh?'

'Due to the freakish atmosphere within this separate Realm, some of us miraculously changed gender––'

'Oh _Goddesses_!'

'I know. Impressive. That's how the "Twili" have managed to stay alive. At least we still have powerful allies. The Twili are a great race. However, no one can match the Gerudos.'

Jovani cocked a brow. 'Technically, aren't the Twili or whatever and the Gerudo the same... people?'

'I guess. We look different, though. Mostly.'

Even though Jovani now felt greatly disturbed, at least they had reached the end. Exclaiming in joy, he quickened his pace and burst out of the door, stepping into the open air. He breathed and was tempted to get onto his knees and kiss the sand (which wasn't hungry to eat him, thankfully). However he thought against that and contained his enthusiasm.

'We're here,' the Gerudo said. 'I'm sure your friend isn't that far away.'

Jovani looked around him. They seemed to be in a circular area, and a large platform stood ahead. It was dark, and the air was nippy. But he was outside! 'So what do I do?'

'Go inspect the Mirror, Mister Jovani. You'll know what happens next.'

'Wait, you're leaving?'

'Oh?' The Gerudo sniggered. 'You're going to miss me?'

He scowled and waved her off. 'Pfft, no. You're nothing but a pest. Be gone with you!'

Grinning ear-to-ear, the Gerudo merely rolled her eyes and was gone. At once Jovani felt more lonelier, colder even. Wrapping his arms around himself, he stepped forwards, nearing the platform. Just as he was about to climb up the steps, a voice was heard behind.

'Jovani?'

Boy, was he popular this evening.

Turning around, he saw Rusl rushing forwards, a look of disbelief written over his face. 'I–– I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you.'

For some reason, hearing that sent a wave of flattery through the man. No one had _ever_ been happy to see him. Clearing his throat, Jovani kept his expression stoic. 'Where were you? I've been waiting for quite a while.'

'I had to deal with these menaces from the sand. Whenever they screamed, I couldn't move. They were very similar to––' Rusl didn't continue, remembering Jovani wasn't there when he faced those Shadows Beasts. Maybe it was just as well. 'Tell me: how did you survive? I thought the quicksand got you.'

'Don't underestimate my abilities to survive. I'm more powerful than you'd assume.'

Rusl frowned. 'Uh, right.'

'So, this is the Mirror Chamber or whatever?'

'The Mirror what?'

Jovani froze. Ah. Scratching the back of his head, he shrugged: 'I might have met up with our Gerudo again. She's got a mouth on her and never stops talking.'

Honestly, Rusl's head felt like it would explode. He was so confused, and just standing here talking to Jovani was driving him nuts. He needed to move. Not responding to Jovani's sentence, he proceeded up the tiny staircase, Jovani soon following after him.

What awaited them seemed to be a crescent shaped stand, possibly used to hold something. Rusl brushed a hand over his cheek in thought.

'Shouldn't a Mirror Chamber possess a Mirror?' Jovani inquired, inspecting the object.

'Yes, you'd think so.' Rusl said. 'I know this place. They say a Mirror which transports someone to a different Realm belongs here: the Mirror of Twilight.'

'That Gerudo was talking about Twilight or whatever it is. So where is this Mirror of Twilight?'

Indeed there wasn't a Mirror in sight. Rusl inspected the stand, as if hoping there would be a message somewhere. There wasn't any. 'It's not here. The Mirror is gone.'

* * *

**author's note**: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. I felt it was unrealistic for Link to casually accept everything that had happened, and while he might have been a bit dramatic, he needed to get rid of these angry emotions somehow. Don't worry: he shall be back in "Hero" mode soon ;) The Mirror's disappearance is very important for what is about to come.  
Thank you **Captain Germany** for taking the time to beta-read this chapter, while also offering me feedback on Chapter 4. **[Guest aka: The Girly Fan****]**, your review really made me smile, and I'm so flattered you look forward to my updates–– that's sweet of you to say. **ShiftingWinds125**, thank you for your constant support since Chapter 1. I really appreciate that. Lastly, kudos to **SkywardDiamond **who has been a darling, and offered me constructive feedback for Chapter 1. In a few!**  
**

P.S. Please vote on my new poll. Thank you.


	7. As One

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 7: As One.**

* * *

'Where's Link gone?' Talo queried during breakfast that morning.

Obviously Colin had already informed the other children of the Hero's unexpected arrival, but they would probably feel disappointed. Their friend hadn't been himself lately, finding it increasingly difficult to stop and socialise. Link still occupied Kakariko, and still offered a hand if Renado required any help, aside from this, though, he spent most of his time alone. Maybe it was the guilt, or the rotten feeling he got whenever he realised he had failed, and only caused more problems for those he loved.

Ilia didn't reveal what occurred earlier. Instead she ignored Talo's question, while the others suggested where Link could be. After breakfast, the four of them –– Talo, Beth, Colin and Malo –– hurried out of the Inn and began searching for Link. To them, it was a game, expecting Link to suddenly jump out at them in surprise like used to.

Sitting on the edge of the largest building in the Village, Link dropped his gaze to the children. By their shouts of excitement and quick movements, it was clear they were looking for him. A sigh escaped his lips. What was he doing? Moping around wouldn't do him any good. Technically, he _hadn't_ been moping around. Link was thinking about what to do next. He could arrive at Hyrule Castle again, and attempt to defeat Ganondorf, but that was foolish. The last time he did that he almost lost his life.

The young man was about to stand, when he suddenly felt something vibrate in his pocket. Link remembered the stone Rusl had handed him–– it was still in his possession.

'Rusl?'

Again, the stone vibrated: '_Link. I would have informed you earlier, but you needed to sleep. Look, there's something I have to tell you. I don't know if this will mean much to you, but are you aware of Arbiter's Grounds_?'

'Yes,' Link said, frowning, heart pace quickening a little. 'What about it?'

'_Jovani and I were guided to an object called the Mirror of Twilight, and apparently you know about it._'

There was a pause. Link swallowed. 'Yes, I do.'

'_The Mirror has disappeared._'

It felt as if the roof had broken away and Link had fallen. No, no. Not the Mirror. Link groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. After everything he had done, the Mirror was gone _again_. 'This is a problem. If the Mirror has been shattered, then I imagine several individuals will have different pieces.'

'_How on earth will we be able to find them?_'

'That's not the real issue here, Rusl. If anybody has a shard in their possession, they tend to... turn corrupt. It's weird how it works. People are drawn to the Mirror's beauty and power, then transform into something deadly.'

Oh Gods, what about Midna? Link remembered how infuriated she was to discover the Mirror was broken the first time. Now, after what had happened between them, she would be devastated. He was aware she needed to return to the Realm, to redeem her position as Princess. The poor girl was only delayed even further. Her people had every right to desert her; she had been absent for too long.

He couldn't possibly tell her this the moment she woke up–– _if_ she would wake up. Link hoped she would.

'_Ah..._'

'Do you know who or what broke the Mirror?'

'_Broke? The entire Mirror has gone, Link.__'_

'I don't know. Whoever did this, I doubt they would have stolen the Mirror whole. That's too easy. There was a reason why he did this.'

'_He? You think this a_ _**he**?_'

'I know it is.'

Ganondorf. Who else? Rusl had a point, though: he was jumping to conclusions. What did Ganondorf benefit from removing the Mirror?

'_I should take Jovani back home. I'm sorry. There's nothing else here, Link._'

'No, that's fine. I––' Link curled his lips. '––I appreciate everything you've told me.'

'There he is!'

Turning his head, Link watched the four children hurry over, beaming widely. He forced a smile, sighing. 'Aw, you caught me.'

'Who were you talking to?' Beth asked, enthusiasm rippling in her eyes.

Link pocketed the stone. It was best he remained quiet about everything, especially since Colin was here. 'Myself. I've been doing that a lot lately.'

They snickered together, and Talo grabbed hold of Link's hand. 'You promised to show us some of the new skills you learnt, remember?'

Said promise was told a long time ago, but Link had no means to break it. He nodded, smiling. 'Yes, let's go back down then, and I'll show you.'

* * *

The children were already prepared. Two targets had been set up, like the ones in Ordon, shaped like a man's figure. If there was anything Link was good at, beside swinging a blade, it would have to be his memory. The Shade who he met frequently –– in his dreams, he wasn't sure –– had taught him many moves, and they came in good use. The Shade had been a mystery, and Link still wasn't sure who or what it was. Yet he referred to Link as "my son". Out of affection? Admiration? Or, did he mean something else entirely?

Once the children were seated, Link swivelled the blade in his hand, eyeing the target's head and hands, almost instinctively. Of course the target couldn't retaliate, so there wasn't any need to be this focussed. Then he jumped to the side, rolled, and sprang into the air, the sword cutting through the target's middle. Beth and Talo exclaimed in awe, whereas Malo merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Wow Link!' Beth said, mouth agape. '

'Do it again!' Talo said.

'... What's so impressive about that? Colin's father has done it loads of times.'

'Ah c'mon, not as _well_ as Link can.'

Malo was a hard one to please, but Link wanted all the children to be impressed. He looked over to Colin, who was very quiet, and to himself. Link wondered what was on his mind. Colin had always been fond of Link's ability with a sword, even if he secretly wasn't fond of violence. But there was something else that was wrong.

Turning to the remaining target, Link considered what else he could do. When he faced the head, Link hesitated, gripping the handle of his sword. Suddenly a bird flew past, scraping his ear, catching the warrior off guard. He didn't hear Beth's concern. When he looked at the target, it was no longer just a bucket on a stick. This time, it had a body, a face, a grin.

And it was laughing, cackling at him.

Red hair burned out of its head, the darkest of eyes scorching his own.

Then its mouth opened, and he spoke, calmly, soothingly; it was whispering.

'It was fun to torture her. To slowly, ever so slowly, let her endure the amount of agony I put her through––'

_Stop it!_

Link lost control. His hand was moving, his head was spinning, his blade was swiping the target, and he was a lion. Link couldn't see, nothing was clear anymore, all he wanted was to murder this creature, this _monster_. Yet it only continued to laugh, blood pouring out of its wounds.

'One day, I shall finish your precious Princess––'

_Slash_!

'One day, you will finally scream in agony, and I will be there to hear it. To hear _you_ die.'

Blood, there was so much blood. Link didn't stop. He thrashed, he bit down on his tongue, tasted the blood, his legs were straining, begging him to stop.

'You're so _weak_––'

'Link!?'

His feet skidded, and he dropped the sword. Eyes wide, heart pounding against his chest, Link slowly turned around. The children were no longer sitting nearby. They were a couple of metres away, eyes on him, afraid.

_They were scared_.

It was Colin who found the courage to speak, to drag Link out of his horrific stupor.

Link softened his expression.

'I'm sorry,' he said, running a hand through his hair. How foolish. 'I...' he turned to the target. It was completely battered, and nothing was intact anymore. '... Oh Gods, I am sorry.'

None of the children spoke. Link was desperate. He stepped forwards, and, like he expected, they hurried back inside the Inn. The only one who remained was Colin, but even he appeared on edge and was hesitant to approach him. Link couldn't believe it. What was he transforming into? How–– How did that target change? Didn't the children see it happen?

No. They didn't see Ganondorf.

They were not corrupt like he.

Not a word was exchanged between Link and Colin. The younger boy waited, his eyes full of sympathy, before he turned around followed the others. Link remained standing, then fell to his knees. How could this be happening? He completely lost control.

_Am I going insane?_

* * *

The water tasted fresh, and was warm at her fingertips. Sun beamed in through the canopy, making the water shine and glisten, and the entire Domain was beautiful. Majestic and supreme. Zoras would be swimming in the water, soldiers watching the gateway for any intruders, but, today, the Zoras were in one place, awaiting for her arrival. Their future Queen's presence.

Against the sun's light, Zelda was gorgeous. Her blonde hair flowed past her shoulders, her bright skin almost sparkling. She managed to bring so much happiness just by being here, but out of all the Zora, it was their Prince who felt the most content. Ever since he was fourteen, Ralis had admired Princess Zelda; he had always found her pretty, a wonderful sight, and a proud ruler. For a long time, he had wanted to be as powerful as she, as amazing as she.

This admiration transformed into something much stronger over the past few years. Her frequent visits, her enthusiasm and kindness–– it only made him feel much more for her.

When she spoke, it always full of wisdom, and her suggestion to bring Zoras and Hylians together was something he agreed to at once. Together, they would build a far mightier Kingdom, a fantastic army. Many lands would fear, yet admire them.

More importantly, though, Ralis could be with someone he was falling for.

The Zora Prince bowed once she arrived, and she returned the courtesy, and they smiled.

'I'm so glad you've come. I know you've been busy, what with the Dark Lord's defeat.' For a second, his smile quivered and he was close to allowing his emotions to spill. 'Princess, I––'

'I know there's a lot you want to discuss, and I shall answer your questions soon.' Zelda's bright, blue eyes fell on the Zoras there. Each one bowed their head in respect. 'Thank you –– all of you –– for welcoming me.'

Ralis shook his head. 'It was our pleasure. The least we could do.'

Zelda met his gaze for a second, then peered over her shoulder to the two guards waiting for her orders. 'Please wait here. I need to be alone with Prince Ralis.'

They both clicked their heels together in obedience. Ralis waited for Zelda to approach him, before they proceeded away from the crowd, searching for somewhere private. As soon as they vanished around the corner, the Zoras returned to their business, hope and joy rushing within them. Everything seemed to be going marvellously well. However none of them were aware of the amount of fear running through the two Hylian guards.

Walking past his throne, Ralis escorted Zelda to a passageway, which eventually reached a tiny waterfall. It was very small, and there was a ladder available for anyone who was unable to glide up the water.

In silence, Ralis made sure his Princess reached the top, which she, of course, did with ease. Then he jumped into the waterfall and shot upwards, landing on his feet gracefully. Zelda allowed a wider smile than usual. She was amused.

'I hope you weren't showing off there.'

'Not on purpose,' Ralis chucked. He gestured forwards. 'We're nearly there. I apologise if this whole thing seems unusual of me. We rarely get to spend any time together, in private.'

'I'd rather we did. I could tell you were anxious to reveal what was on your mind.'

Ralis turned to her, and it was hard to look away. Up close, Zelda was even more beautiful. 'How are you? You haven't responded to my letters.'

'I was going to, Prince Ralis, but I have been distracted.'

'I know. I–– I understand. I was concerned there was something wrong. Are you cold?'

Zelda shook her head. 'Not this time. In the day it's so much warmer here.'

'Good. We're going to have to do something about the temperature at night. I don't want you freezing to death. That'd be terrible.'

'I'm stronger than I look, Prince.'

Ralis chuckled. 'That's true. Still, I'll make sure our chamber is warm when we are finally together.'

_Our_ chamber. Zelda didn't respond, but Ganondorf was more entertained than he had ever been before. This pathetic boy was too easily to manipulate.  
Ralis was completely oblivious about Zelda's possession. The puppet _was_ her, in form, and even in personality. No one would be able to know that Zelda's soul, her mind, was elsewhere.

They reached a doorway, and Ralis opened it for her, before they stepped inside. The room was small, water flowing through the walls, and cascading down into pools. Statues of majestic fish were placed in these pools, and the sound of water rushing around them was soothing to Zelda's ears.

Ralis ordered the guards to leave, and once they were alone, he took Zelda's hands and led her to the sofa at the end of the room. Baskets of fruit were atop of the table opposite, but she kept her hands to herself, patiently waiting for Ralis to speak.

Clearly he was struggling to form words. 'You–– you look wonderful.'

'If you don't mind my forwardness, Prince Ralis, I've noticed you've gained weight. That's very good. You were awfully skinny a few years ago. I imagine you've been feeling better.'

'Yes, much better.' Ralis sighed, dreamily. 'With you, I could _feel_ myself getting better. I've never felt so happy in my life.'

Then Zelda leaned forwards, and placed both of her hands on either side of his face. The Zora was cold to touch, a little moist, but his face was surprisingly soft. Ralis no longer looked like the little boy with the effeminate face. Now, he was a man, his face more angular, eyes sharper. His body was firmer, muscle more prominent, but he still inherited his mother's fierce looks. The Zora was very good-looking.

Ralis lifted his hands to reach her own.

'You've grown up,' Zelda said, almost sadly.

'For the better.'

'Yes. For the better.' She kissed his forehead softly, and he smiled. 'Now, talk to me.' Her hands dropped from his face. 'What did you wish to talk about?'

There was so much he wanted to talk about: her, him, _them_. Ralis swallowed, finding it hard to calm down. He was very excited, and _so happy_. 'First, let me ask how Link is doing. I was going to arrive at the celebrations being held in Hyrule Castle Town. I'm sorry for not appearing. The council needed my presence, and the meetings lasted longer than anticipated.'

'Please don't worry about that. You haven't missed anything major. Link is absolutely fine. I hear he's returned to Ordon Village for a while, to return to those he considers family. I know he'll be there for our wedding, though.'

'I would ask him to be my best man. I owe him a great deal.'

_No... _

Zelda smiled, sympathetically. 'That is kind, but I don't think Link would accept the offer. He is a humble man who prefers to be a part of the crowd.'

'I know. You're right: I shouldn't burden him with that.' They melted in silence, and Ralis was lost in her eyes again. They were so bright and gorgeous. How could anyone have such amazing eyes? 'I know my mother will be pleased with me.'

'I know she will be too, Prince.'_  
_

'Ralis. Please call me Ralis. I'm getting tired with all these formalities between us.'

'Then you must call me Zelda,' she cocked a brow, knowingly. 'I also have a name.'

They shared a little laugh. Zelda was starting to notice that Ralis was far more confident around her. Before, he usually mumbled, and seemed shy, but, back then, he was very young and didn't know what to think of Hylians.

It was good to be with someone who was similar to her.

'Your name is pretty, like you.'

Not to mention he was complimenting her at every given opportunity.

Zelda smiled. 'I want us to meet more, Ralis. I enjoy being around you.'

'And I you. We've been so busy, though, especially you. I'd hate to distract you from what's important.'

'Don't flatter yourself, you're not _that_ distracting,' Zelda poked his nose playfully. 'Maybe if you come to my Castle one day. We can offer you a fine meal; my chefs are the best in the Kingdom.'

'I don't doubt it.' Ralis took hold of her left hand, and he sighed, his sharp eyes catching sight of the ring around her fourth finger. A diamond shined in the light, winking at him. 'I cannot wait for the day you become my Queen.'

Behind the happy, bright eyes, the Dark Lord continued to grin. It was sickening how Ralis had completely crumbled before her. The day he discovered his emotions had let him down _again_, the day he discovered his emotions had destroyed his clan–– it would be beautiful, and perfect.

Heartbreak could never be healed.

* * *

_'Wake up.'_

_It was bright. Too bright. The walls were bright, the ground was bright, the ceiling was bright. It was bright. There was no darkness, just brightness, and she found it difficult to see at first. _

_Sitting upright, the young lady scanned the area. Nothing. It was an empty, white chasm. _

_Then footsteps. They were nearing her from behind. She turned her head, watched an even brighter figure approach. Blonde hair, which almost appeared white, flowed behind the figure, and her marble skin, ghostly, blue eyes––_

_'Zelda?'_

_'Finally. I'm so glad you're awake.' _

_The Hylian Princess lowered onto her knees. She was smiling. _

_'Look at you: you look exhausted. You've been through so much. Thank you.'_

_Midna's eyes were heavy, but she couldn't peel them away from the magnificence before her. 'I could have done a lot more. Now, not only have I failed my people, but Link too. And you. That poor boy.'_

_Wherever she was, it felt easier to express how she felt. In fact, Midna was at ease. There was something comforting about where she was. She recognised it as well–– the feel of it. But where from? _

_Zelda's hands rested at her shoulders._

_'There's still something you can do. You need to repeat what I'm about to tell you.'_

_Silence._

_'The Hero of Time requires an instrument to save Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, and the world. You know the way to the instrument.'_

_'What instrument? You're not making sense.'_

_'The Ocarina of Time.'_

_It rang a bell._

_Why, she wasn't sure._

_'It'll aid the Hero of Time, and he'll be able to defeat Ganondorf.'_

_Midna frowned, confused, tired, frustrated. 'How will I know the way...?'_

_'You'll just know.'_

_'Oh. Thanks for being specific.'_

_'You need to tell him about the Ocarina, Midna. He must know.'_

_Soon, she began to feel heavy, as if there were weights pinning her to the ground. Midna struggled to remain upright, and she wanted to ask more questions, but whatever was keeping her down was too heavy. She reached forwards, wanting to touch Zelda, but her arms were too small. Then the Hylian Princess vanished, became dust and nothing._

_Midna fell into slumber once more._

* * *

**author's note**: Thank you **[ Guest aka: The Girly Fan ]**, **TwiliYoshi** and **ShiftingWinds****125** for reviewing the prior chapter. Until next time!


	8. Clouded Vision

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 8: Clouded Vision.**

* * *

It was one quick apology: 'I'm sorry.'

The children tried to smile, as if reassuring him that his behaviour was fine and understandable, but their smiles didn't appear convincing. Link sighed, and let Beth, Malon and Talo go. Maybe he should stay away for now. What he did was out-of-hand, and they had every right to be wary of him at the moment. Still, the rejection hurt his feelings, and he really didn't want this to be happening. Not during such a difficult time.

Link retired onto the sofa inside the Inn beside the fire. It was already night time, and nothing productive had been done. In all honesty, he wasn't sure with what to do. Midna was gone, Ganondorf was currently ruling behind a puppet and his Master Sword was in the hands of the Dark Lord. Then there was the Mirror which had disappeared.

'Here, have some warm milk.'

Raising his head, Link watched Ilia pass him the drink, before sitting beside him. Link avoided her gaze, and sipped the milk. It tasted good. He exhaled, 'I scared the children. I completely lost my temper and went out of control.'

Silence was shared between them for a couple of seconds. Then Ilia shuffled closer, rested a hand at his shoulder. 'What _is_ happening, Link?'

Ilia didn't know the full story. She was aware a friend was here, wounded, but, aside from that, she was clueless. Link didn't think it fair if he kept secrets from her, but she hadn't been _there_ to witness the horrors. Of course he wasn't blaming her for losing her memory. However telling her everything –– _everything_ –– seemed too much.

They weren't as close as they used to be.

'Like I said, I lost. That's... all I can reveal.'

'Why?' Ilia slumped her shoulders. 'You need to talk to someone. Who is this friend of yours? She obviously means a lot to you.'

That he couldn't deny. But it felt like Minda was _another_ element which was causing him grief. Everything that had happened came in a series of episodes, not all in one go. Link looked at her, chewed on his lower lip. 'We met the day you were and Colin were taken from the Spring: she rescued me, helped me find you, and I helped her find what she needed too.'

'What did she need?'

Link inhaled. 'I don't know anymore. She stayed even when what she wanted was given to her. She helped me right to the end, when such a duty wasn't hers to begin with.'

'What happened? How did she become wounded?'

Because he hadn't been careful, because the Spirits and the Goddesses were not merciful to the Twili. They had saved his life, but let her rot in pity. The very thought gnawed at his heart, and he ground his teeth together. Link shook his head and stood to his feet.

Ilia wouldn't be able to understand. Would she?

'It's late. We should sleep.'

'Why are you being distant with me, Link?' Ilia queried, standing up.

_I didn't know I was_.

'I'm not–– I've never seen you like this before. You're so distracted and closed off. I know you're keeping secrets from me, I know you're not telling me the entire truth.' Ilia softened her expression. 'I'm not scolding you. I guess I'm just concerned, and wish I could be of some use.'

Then he chuckled, turning to her. Link smiled warmly. 'You're not useless. What happened to you was damaging, and you're still recovering. I don't mean to be distant. It just seems like everything I do frightens someone. Almost as if the things that have happened to me have changed me into a different person. Do I _seem_ different to you?'

'Sometimes. Earlier today, when you burst into tears before me–– you've never cried, not like that. I'm scared for you.'

'Why?'

'I don't want you to fall apart. I can never understand what happened to you, but you can at least let me _try_. Talking helps so much, and now your friend isn't here to listen, maybe you should rely on someone else.'

Even if she said she wasn't scolding him, it certainly sounded like she was. Link swallowed, his shoulders tensing. Did she think Midna was his only friend? Thinking about it, Link reluctantly realised that maybe this was true.

_No one_ knew what he had gone through. Suddenly he felt very alone. And he hated the fact he had changed. Some would argue he had changed for the better, but most would disagree. Link had changed, that was for certain. Into a different man. A warrior who no longer belonged on a farm. Link would never be capable of returning to his old life.

This tunic would cover his body forever.

Now, he felt as if chains were digging into his wrists, pulling him down. He was young, and already he was turning into something inhumane. Link would never be able to loosen the chains, to move forwards, to hold Ilia and tell her–– _I'm back, and we're going to be okay_.

'I'm sorry,' he said, the third time that day.

Ilia smiled softly, sadly. 'You really don't have to be.'

Without a word, she approached the staircase and left him be. The shadow of the fire caught his own, and they danced together, before the fire's shadow swallowed his own, and then gone. Link turned to the door and escaped the Inn, the cool air massaging his rough flesh. The boy inhaled, closed his eyes and placed his hands onto the bannister.

Link opened his eyes, watching the trees blow in the gentle breeze, smelling the ashy scent of Kakariko Village. Then he heard something, a sound which calmed his soul, but awakened him all the same. It was a sensation he recognised, and one he never thought he'd endure again.

Turning his head, he came face-to-face with a creature he had met before. She was more a soul, possessing the body she once lived in. Link blinked, frowned. Queen Rutela studied him, her powerful figure making the boy feel younger and less fierce. Just her presence managed to calm him down, almost as if she was his own mother.

'I apologise,' she said, 'I never intended to invade your life again.'

Link swallowed, speechless.

'I have a favour I must ask of you. I am much aware of your unfortunate downfall to the Lord Ganondorf, but if I reassured you this was not the end, would you believe me?'

A pause. And then he spoke: 'Yes.'

'My son has fallen into his trap, and I fear this would plague not only my own race, but yours as well. The Princess Zelda and he are to be married in only a couple of weeks.'

Link's heart skipped a beat. 'Prince Ralis...'

'You _must_ find my son; you must persuade him to refuse her hand. You know as well as I why such a union cannot be arranged. Hopefully this task will lead you to the Princess herself, and maybe you will be able to stop the Dark Lord's evil deeds.'

'I'll try to find your son, but–– I don't know if I––'

'Don't doubt your abilities anymore.' She gracefully came closer, and his blue eyes remained on her face, watching, and he sighed calmly. 'Your father wouldn't want you to fall victim to your own emotions.'

_My father?!_ Link's heart stopped, but he didn't speak, as if mesmerised by the Zora's presence. He was still, and his eyes never left her. Then she smiled softly, but not out of pity. It was almost a knowing smile, and he wished he could understand, wished he knew why she made him feel at home.

'Please don't lose yourself, Hero of Time. Not again.'

Link opened his mouth to speak, but nothing escaped his lips. By the time he found his voice, the Queen had vanished from sight, and he stared at the Spring ahead, could hear the fairies flutter their wings. _Time._ The Hero of Time.

The name rang a bell. Link moved, a chill shooting up his spine. Where had he heard that name before? Clenching a fist, he turned in the direction of the Zora's Domain, his heart racing a little faster. He needed to see Prince Ralis and try and persuade him to not marry Zelda. But only the Goddesses knew how much he was attached to her by now.

Hopefully Link wasn't too late.

If he was to make it to the Domain early in the morning, Link would have to leave now. The blonde hurried down the steps and proceeded for Epona who was grazing just near the graveyard. Climbing onto the saddle, Link claimed the reins and trotted her out of the graveyard and into the Village. He was in for a surprise when he discovered Renado approaching him, but the Shaman didn't seem shocked to watch the boy leave.

'I trust you have been called for something,' he said.

'Yes.' Link had half a mind to inform Renado of the marriage, but, for now, he kept quiet. 'Can you do a favour for me? I haven't contacted the barmaid, Telma, and she's probably very worried about me and Midna. Please tell her everything is fine.'

He was aware of how Renado felt about the woman, but he didn't complain. Instead the Shaman bowed his head in respect. 'Of course I shall. Good luck. I shall take great care of your friend.'

'I shan't be long.'

Then Epona galloped speedily out of the Village, jumped over the gate and bolted into Hyrule Field. It was dark, but the moon shone light onto the Field so Link could see his way. Quickly they hurried in the direction of the Domain, higher and higher up North, and during the long journey, Link could watch the moon slowly settle beneath the hills, and the sun beginning to show its gleaming face.

A sigh escaped his lips, thinking of Midna, how she was doing. He needed to check on her, to make sure she was at least still breathing, but Link honestly couldn't bring himself to do that. The thought of her dying, the thought of her losing the ability to survive–– it would break him in two.

What Ganondorf had done to her was simply unforgivable, and he would make sure that demon would earn his just reward: death. One way or another, Link would have his vengeance.

By the time he was at the Zora's Domain, the sun was beginning to shed warmth to the earth below. Link pulled on Epona's reins and she came to a halt. Hopping off his horse, Link patted her snout, before searching for a Zora who would escort him to where the Prince currently resided.

A familiar Zora came into view, and Link called out to her. At once the Zora turned to him, before speedily swimming over and gracefully breaking her way through the surface of the water to greet him.

'Well well, if it isn't our lovely Hero.'

If there was a Zora who had grown fond of him, it had to be this one. Mizu was one of Prince Ralis' guards, but it appeared as if she wasn't on duty this morning. When he had rescued the Zora Prince and helped him return to the Domain, Mizu seemed particularly thankful, aiding Link to find where the red salmon was located so he could find the first Mirror Shard.

She was a bit of a tease, but somewhat fun.

'Can you take me up so I can meet Prince Ralis? I need to speak with him.'

'Oh? Well, Prince Ralis is probably just getting up at the moment, Mister Hero.' She was smiling, her large fins swishing back and forth under the water. 'Do you have your swimming tunic with you? Maybe you could come in for a paddle.' She sniggered.

'I actually haven't got it at the moment, sorry. Maybe another time?'

'Aww, that's a shame. I've really missed our swims together.'

Link blushed heavily and rubbed the back of his head. 'Uh, _together_? We, um––'

'Ahahaha, you're so cute when you're embarrassed. I was only joking, Link. I _suppose_ I can take you to the Prince, but you have to hold on. The waterfall is vicious today.'

'That's okay. I can handle a vicious waterfall.'

Mizu snorted and watched the boy jump into the water. He reappeared, chin above the surface. Then he swam over and clung onto her shoulders. 'Or can you?' She smirked, and before Link could say another word she shot forwards.

Link yelped, shocked she –– or _anything_ –– could swim so damn fast! He squeezed her shoulders, scrunching his eyes closed, and he thought he was falling upside down when she swam up the waterfall. He could feel her fins working hard against the pressure of the water, but he didn't dare look. Water splashed into his face and moistened his tunic, filling his boots, and he thought he was about to throw up.

Then they came to a steady halt. Link was dripping by the end, and she laughed at his flushed expression. 'You're so fragile.'

Link groaned and awkwardly slumped onto the platform at the side. He was absolutely drenched. 'Uh. Thanks I guess.' He couldn't believe he was actually shaking from the shock. Link looked at her, brushing the wet strands of hair from his eyes. 'Did you do that on purpose?'

'What?'

'_That_. Swim really fast. I don't think you needed to.'

'Oooh, are you going to tell me off now? Looks like the little Hero has grown some courage, after all.'

Link wiped his eyes and scowled, struggling to regain his balance. However due to the moist platform he slipped over at once and landed heavily on his stomach. Mizu burst into fits of laughter.

'Aww, you poor darling. Maybe I should help you up.'

'Go paddle in a pond somewhere.'

'Oh! Someone's been sharpening their claws.'

Link rolled his eyes, and finally stood properly, but he was extra careful when walking forwards. He was aware Mizu was still watching him, snickering to herself. One day he would get her back for that. Brushing his hair back with his hand, Link soon caught sight of the Prince's throne. To his dismay, though, Ralis wasn't there.

One of the guards recognised him, and he instantly bowed his head. 'Good morning, Link. Why are you here?'

'To speak to the Prince,' Link said, groaning at how soaked he was.

The Zora seemed to have noticed his very wet clothing too. 'You humans catch colds when you get wet like this. Let me take you inside to dry up.'

'Oh, thank you very much.'

Following the guard, Link peeled off his top and squeezed the water out. He was grateful it was sunny today, and the Domain was always warm whenever the sun appeared. The Zora escorted him to one of the rooms within the building, and Link welcomed himself inside what looked like a spa. Several steaming pools were across the large room, and the windows had blinds across them so the sun created shapes onto the moist walls.

'There are some towels at the back. Feel free to borrow some of the clothes we have. Some humans come here at times, so we're always prepared for unusual visitors.'

Link smiled at him and was left alone. While he passed the pools, he could _feel_ the heat from them and he honestly wouldn't mind diving in himself. It was possible the Zoras got the idea of spas from the Gorons. Entering one of the rooms in the far back, Link spotted a tower of soft material on one of the tables. He helped himself to a towel, and threw off all of his clothes, before drying himself.

This ordeal didn't take very long. Once he was no longer dripping, Link searched for where the clothes were, and this took him a while. After fifteen minutes, he started to wonder if there were any clothes at all. The boy jumped when someone opened the door and he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

To his relief, it was Ralis, and the Zora didn't even seem to notice Link's bare flesh. 'Hello, Link. I'm so sorry for taking ages to find you. I hope you haven't been waiting.'

'No, no. I'm actually looking for some dry clothes. One of your guards soaked me on the way up.'

'Ahh... That must have been Miss Mizu.' There was a bit of amusement in his tone, but he clicked his tongue: 'I'm sorry about her. She can be a pain. If you want clothes, Link, then you're searching in the wrong place.'

'Oh.'

Smiling, Ralis turned around and opened the cupboard behind him, and began to search through piles of folded material. Then he claimed some trousers and a short sleeved top, before passing them to Link. 'Here you go. Your size. I'll leave you to change, Link.'

Thankful the Zora Prince recognised how valuable human privacy was, Link waited until Ralis had gone through the door, before putting on the clothes given to him. They were black, and a good size. The top was similar to that of his tunic, but was a lot thinner and not as impressive. Folding his original clothing and placing them under his arm, Link left the room.

Ralis was waiting for him, and he smiled once Link finally appeared.

'Are you okay now?'

'Yes, thanks.'

'I can talk to Miss Mizu if she is hassling you, Sir.'

'No,' Link laughed. 'No, she's fine.'

Ralis nodded, 'So. You wanted to talk?'

It was weird: Link had completely forgotten the reason he was here in the first place. At once the smile left his face, and he even felt quite rude borrowing the clothes Ralis had given him, only to scold him about his plans for marriage. Looking at the slightly younger boy, Link realised how much Ralis had grown. He was actually taller than him.

'You're engaged to Princess Zelda.' The statement hung in the air, and Ralis didn't respond for a moment. Their gaze never left the other, and it seemed as if the Prince has been stunned.

When he spoke, his voice was light and calm. 'I am, yes.'

'Can I ask... why?'

'Why?' Ralis frowned, then he laughed. He laughed, and he sounded like an adult, like a man. 'Because I am in love.'

It became clear as ever that Link was too late. While Ralis could be incredibly emotional, that didn't mean he was lying about his feelings. Link forced a smile, but the Queen's words rang in his ears. He wasn't here to celebrate.

'When did this happen, if you don't mind me asking?'

'Of _course_ I don't mind you asking, Sir,' Ralis beamed, stepping over, and placing his hands onto Link's shoulders. 'We've known each other for a very long time, before I met you. When we were children, we would frequently meet and play. As teenagers, we remained firm friends and–– Link, everything just fell into place... She is everything I could ever want.'

Link watched him, watched his eyes, hoping to see some form of doubt, but there wasn't any. Ralis was utterly and completely in love with Zelda. He swallowed, clenched his fists. And one day, this poor fool would have his heart crushed.

_I have to stop anything like that happening_.

'Your mother has spoken to me.'

The smile was gone, the joy in his eyes had vanished, and now there was doubt. Ralis narrowed his eyes, lowered his hands and stared at him, raising his chin. 'My mother...?'

'She came to me last night, and she––' Link didn't know what to say. Here was Ralis, jumping up and down because of his engagement. How could Link have the audacity to come and ruin this? No, no, he had to do _something_. 'Ralis, Zelda isn't herself.'

'What?'

'She isn't herself. This will sound silly, but the Princess is currently being possessed by Ganondorf.'

Ralis laughed, 'C'mon, stop playing around with me. You killed him.'

'No, Prince. I didn't.'

The Zora swallowed, and took one step back. Link wasn't sure if he was angry or upset, or just confused. Maybe all three. 'Why–– why are you here?'

'You mustn't marry her, Ralis,' Link's voice was gentle, but he knew his tone wouldn't convince the Prince so easily. 'Ganondorf intends to use you for his own personal gain. He _wants_ the Zoras and Hylians to come together and––'

'Shut up, Link.'

'Ralis, I'm not lying––'

'_SHUT UP!_'

His scream bounced off the walls, and Link was silenced. Ralis glared at him, and there was fierce rage in his eyes now, so furious and vicious. His shoulders remained high, but he was frightening, possessing a power his mother once owned.

Ralis always got what he wanted. He had the skill, and the mettle.

Neither spoke, and even if Ralis' glare felt like a fire to Link's flesh, the blonde didn't look away. He never surrendered to anyone, not even the King of Shadows.

'How _dare_ you welcome yourself into my own Kingdom, and tell me what I should do. You are _not_ in control of me, Link.'

'Your mother came to me, Ralis. I––'

'My mother has not come to _me_!' Ralis yelled, 'Why would she come to you, and not me? Tell me that, Link! Why would she choose you over me?!'

'Oh Gods... No, it's not like _that_, Ralis.'

'Don't patronise me. I don't believe you. You're _jealous_! That's what this is all about. Just because you saved the Princess, doesn't mean you get her in the end, _Sir_! That sort of nonsense does not happen in real life. She's _mine_.'

Link cocked a brow. 'Zelda isn't anyone's property.'

'Get out of my Domain!'

'I saved your life. I thought you trusted me.'

'Well, I don't anymore,' Ralis scowled. Even if his tone was strong and his posture was upright and sure, Link saw a sadness creep into his eyes, almost as if he didn't believe himself. 'You must leave now, otherwise I'll have my guards sort you out.'

'Ralis!'

'No, Link. You _were_ a Hero, but your time is over now. For once the world doesn't revolve around you.'

Water flowed through the walls and splashed into the pools, unaware and oblivious to the uproar. Link couldn't understand what he was hearing. He and Ralis had got on so well, and now the Prince was rejecting him. It hurt. It hurt his feelings, but didn't make him angry. In some ways, he knew why Ralis felt this way. There was a reason why Rutela hadn't appeared to her son, though.

'Stay safe. That's all I can ask,' Link muttered, before brushing past the Zora. Link didn't wait for a response, he didn't wait to see if Ralis would suddenly apologise. He knew he was too late.

He didn't look at the other Zoras on his way back, and when Mizu swam to the edge, offering him a ride to where Epona was, Link declined. This caught the Zora off guard and she stopped following him, allowing the boy to walk onwards alone.

It was horrific how everything was slowly crumbling away. He had failed to do what the Queen asked of him, and he couldn't help feel terrible about it. _She_ trusted him, she _came_ to him, _trusting_ him to sort this pathetic engagement!

How much Link loathed Ganondorf right now. How much he wanted to rip that man into shreds, tear him limb from limb. The amount of trauma he had caused, the amount of heartbreak and divide. When he reached Epona, Link climbed onto the saddle.

For a while, he just sat there, thinking, thinking about what he should do, if he should actually approach Ganondorf–– but that would be a stupid mistake. Link was no match for him without the Blade Of Evil's Bane.

* * *

_A blue instrument rested in her delicate hands, and she was smiling sadly. Before her stood a little boy, clad in green, blue eyes watching her, watching her think, watching her wish. Then the blue instrument was no longer in her possession, but his. _

'_May we meet again.'_

_Then, he began to fade away, slowly, gradually. She watched his body shatter into pieces, reflecting her heart, and she wanted to reach forwards and cling onto him, to hold him close, tell him she loved him, needed him._

_But he was gone. And she, very alone._

* * *

'Link.'

Midna wasn't sure why she said his name, but he was the first thing she could think of when she finally awoke. Rubbing an eye, she scanned the room, and it took her a moment to recognise her surroundings. She smelt wood and ash, and she was warm, hidden from whatever lay behind the door.

Soon she could hear footsteps, and then chatter, children laughing. Her head suddenly felt heavy, and she almost dozed off again, but the Princess forced herself to stay awake. Turning, she looked at the curtained window. Carefully removing the sheet from her bandaged body, Midna's feet met the ground and she winced a little, her face beginning to hurt from where Ganondorf hit her.

Unfortunately she was too small to reach the window, and since she didn't possess her Fushed Shadows, the imp-girl was incapable of using levitation. Brilliant.

She had been here before: Kakariko Village. Had Link brought her here? Pressing a hand against her temple, Midna realised he must have done. Then that meant Link was nearby, possibly, or–– _someone_ was, at least. The imp had no desire to yell for anyone's attention though.

Instead she clambered back onto the bed, and tried to refocus her vision. Her sight was a little fuzzy and she felt dizzy, but she could move, that was for sure. Eyeing the door, she noticed the doorknob. Light Dwellers were so peculiar with their security. She remembered Link turning the doorknob in a clockwise direction. Maybe if she tried the same thing.

She managed to escape the bed again, though awkwardly, and walk towards the door. There, she reached up as high as she could and finally latched onto the doorknob. _Gods, I can't wait to be in my original, __**tall**__ form again_. Then she tried to turn it, but with difficulty. This was a particularly hard one to turn, and she had several gos, before it finally unlocked.

Relieved, Midna pushed the door open wider and stepped out. The light from outside shone through the windows, and she squinted her eyes, becoming familiar with the Inn again. The imp-girl proceeded towards the bannister and looked down below. She recognised a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a plain dress. Midna sneered slightly, not very keen on talking to this pathetic woman.

Then she watched an older human step inside. Midna knew him as the Kakariko Shaman, who seemed a little off, but quite all right. The girl and him exchanged swift greetings, and to Midna's horror she realised the Shaman was approaching the staircase to where she stood.

Running off to hide was silly, so she remained put, and at first Renado didn't notice her. Instead of acting shocked or scared at the sight of the imp, he merely smiled, and even sighed. 'Ah. You're awake. _Finally_. I was beginning to wonder if you were in a coma.'

Coma? Midna didn't ask what that was, more concerned about other matters.

'Link has departed for now, but he informed me he should be back soon.'

_Hopefully he hasn't gone too far_, Midna thought to herself. She really wanted to see Link, to see him in the flesh and make sure he was alive. That he was breathing and near. The Twili lowered her gaze to the bandage wrapped across her torso, and wrist. 'Did you do this?' She asked.

'Yes.'

'... Thanks.' Light Dwellers were so odd, how they were willing to help when they didn't even know her. Their kindness was weird, but quite wonderful.

'My pleasure. I highly recommend you continue resting until Link returns.'

Midna wasn't very fond on being told what to do, but she knew the Shaman's words were wise and reasonable. The imp was about to return back into her room when the door opened from downstairs, and a familiar voice echoed throughout the building.

'Hello?'

_Link_.

The Twili couldn't force down the smile which reached her face.

'Link, you have a surprise waiting for you,' Renado said from somewhere, she didn't know. Midna was focussed on the boy in green, who, at first, looked puzzled, then his face brightened slightly and he hurried up the staircase.

Nothing could be compared to how happy he felt when he laid eyes on the imp. Link sighed loudly, rolling his eyes, before laughing in exasperation. 'Gods, you're _alive_.'

It was true Midna shared the same amount of joy as he, but she certainly wasn't expecting the boy to fall to his knees and hug her. His embrace was soft, but firm and secure, and she hugged him back. Link lifted her from the ground and rose to his feet properly, holding her against him, almost like a child. He squeezed and laughed, as if what happened before with Ralis never occurred.

All he cared about right now was the fact Midna was awake. Another sigh escaped his lips, and Midna thought it funny, but also very sweet how much he cared. No one had looked so happy to see her before.

When he released the embrace slightly so he could look at her, Renado had already disappeared, aware the two friends needed some privacy. Midna wanted to ask thousands of questions, she wanted to know what he had been doing, what Ganondorf had done to him, whether Link had been able to save Zelda. She just wanted to _know_ and be there for him. It was the least she could do.

Door closed, Link placed Midna onto the bed and he kicked off his boots. 'You're wearing black?'

'Hm?' Link remembered his wet tunic was outside getting dry, and he chuckled. 'Ah yeah, I went to visit the Zoras and I got soaked.'

She smiled lightly, 'What were you doing there?'

'How are you?' He asked, eyes on her, deliberately ignoring her question. 'Please tell me you're okay.'

'Of course I'm fine,' she said, her smile broadening a little more. 'I haven't been out for _that_ long, have I?'

'Two days.'

'_Two_?'

'Don't worry. Not a great deal has happened. Are you _sure_ you're all right?'

'Link, calm _down_. Gods, you're making me worry.'

He laughed at her, 'Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you awake. I've missed you.'

'Huh.. Wow. Thank you.' They melted in silence for a couple of seconds, before she nudged his arm. 'So, why were you at the Domain?'

Then everything came rushing back: the engagement, Ralis' anger, the _Mirror_. Link dropped his gaze. It wasn't fair to shove all of this on her when she had only just woken up, but he knew Midna relatively well now. She wouldn't stop nagging him to reveal all until he did so. 'Princess Zelda and Prince Ralis are to be wed in the next few weeks.'

'You mean that Zora kid?'

'Yes.'

'To _Zelda_?'

'Yes.'

Midna said nothing, frowning and very puzzled. Link continued.

'I came to visit Ralis this morning, and I... I tried to convince him he was making a mistake, but he lost his temper with me. As far as I'm concerned, I'm no longer welcome at the Domain anymore.'

This all came to her very quickly, and Midna struggled to come to terms with what was happening. Then she scoffed. 'Idiot. That boy has no idea how to control a Kingdom. He's incredibly emotional. I knew his emotions would one day get the better of him. He did seem very fragile to me, Link.'

'Well, usually your judgements have been correct.'

'I'm sorry he treated you that way. I–– That was out of order.'

'There's another thing as well, Midna.'

'What?'

Link shook his head and curled his lips. 'I didn't want to tell you this straightway, but you should know. My friend, Rusl, and a man called, Jovani, were in the Gerudo Desert not long ago.' He watched her, watched the fear slowly rise in her red irises. 'They went to the Mirror Chamber.'

He didn't finish. Midna inhaled, and pried her eyes away from him. Even though she no longer met his gaze, Link knew how she felt, what was running through her head.

Anger, distaste, bitter vengeance.

Hate.

'Well,' she said, careful with her words. 'I have something to tell you as well, Link.'

* * *

**author's note**: Thank you **remvis**, **[ The Girly Fan ]**, **MrSkar**, **korat5**, **miano53**, **ShiftingWinds125** and **[ Ben1in ]** for reviewing the prior chapter. I appreciate your fantastic support, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!


	9. Ocarina of Time

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 9: Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

'What do you want to tell me?' Link asked, shuffling closer to her. Silence was shared between them for a couple of seconds, and he could tell Midna was struggling to form words. This was unusual. Midna never hesitated, she was confident, especially with what she wanted to say. Link waited, patient, until she was ready to confess whatever was wrong.

However it wasn't that she _just_ lacked confidence. Midna hoped Link wouldn't consider her insane if she revealed what had happened to her while she was unconscious. Watching him, she realised she was a fool. Out of everyone she knew, Link was the kindest and most accepting individual on this earth. She liked to believe he wouldn't doubt her, or see her differently.

They were both a little insane anyway.

'I've been having these dreams,' Midna started. 'They were frequent, but short. I was in them, I was always in them. Zelda was there too, though, and she kept referring to you as the Hero of Time.'

Link raised his eyebrows. 'Hero of Time?' He exhaled slowly. 'You know, I met Queen Rutela's spirit earlier today. She informed me about the Royal marriage, but she also called me the Hero of Time. Do you know what that means?'

'I wish I did.' Midna frowned. 'You met her again?'

'Yes. She wanted me to see Ralis. Continue telling me about your dreams.'

'There is an instrument you have to obtain apparently. Zelda showed me this instrument: it's blue, made out of wood. She calls it the Ocarina of Time.'

'An ocarina.' Link nodded. 'When Colin was younger, he was always asking his father if he could have one. They're quite a popular instrument. The sound they make is beautiful; I've not heard of an Ocarina of _Time_, though. I wish I knew more about it.'

'You're in luck. Turns out I was told plenty. Or... I _think_ I have. It's confusing, Link. In my dreams, I don't remember Zelda informing me about what the Ocarina of Time was, but for some reason, I know so much about it. Almost as if this memory isn't mine.' Quickly, she shook her head and continued, 'The Ocarina can go through time. If you perform a certain melody, then you are taken back to a certain period. You can even travel to the future with it, but no one known has mastered the ability to go forward.'

This was a lot to take in. Link stared at her for a while, dumbfounded, before leaning back slightly. 'Why would I need this instrument? It doesn't make any sense.'

'I know,' Midna said slowly. 'It's puzzling for me as well.' A pause. 'What bothers me more is that the Mirror has been stolen. How could something like this happen, Link? That son-of-a-bitch obviously had something to do with its disappearance.'

'Midna, stay calm. We'll claim the Mirror back, I promise.'

The Twili sighed, and a look of defeat passed her expression. 'I'm so sorry. You almost killed yourself into claiming back the shards. I'm very angry they were taken away again. Those good-for-nothing Sages are utterly useless. They're supposed to make sure _nothing_ like this happens!'

While she seethed with rage, Link almost smacked himself for forgetting about the Sages. Surely they would know something about the Mirror's disappearance and, hopefully, inform him about the Ocarina of Time. Looking towards the imp-like creature, he smiled. 'We should ask _them_, Midna. See what they have to say. I don't intend to go if you're not well, though.'

'I suppose I could come along and give them a good scolding. And I'm fine, Link. That Shaman treated me, and he didn't do a bad job either.'

Maybe it was reckless of him to bring Midna, but he required her to listen to what the Sages said as well. There was a reason why Zelda came to her. Even if these dreams sounded ridiculous, Link believed her. Sometimes he also had the odd dream where he met someone, met someone who taught him the ways of the blade. There was nothing crazy about it.

Gently he placed a hand on her small shoulder. 'I'm glad to have you back.'

She didn't respond. Instead, she smiled at him. It was weird to have someone who was so enthusiastic of her return. In fact, the whole situation was touching and she knew she would treasure this –– _him_ –– forever. 'Your tunic. I don't think black suits you, Link.'

'You'll have to tolerate my attire for the moment. My tunic is still drying. It should be ready when we return.'

'Do you mind if I hide in your shadow again? Without my Fused Shadows, I don't have the ability to levitate and it's awkward for me to walk.'

Clearly this was something Midna felt ashamed about. Link curled his lips and nodded. 'Of course you can. I'll go and tell Renado what we're doing. You rest a little more until then, okay?'

'Like that's going to happen. Don't be too long.'

Escaping the bedroom, Link hurried down the staircase and searched for where the Shaman could be. As soon as he left the Inn, the sun beamed down on him, and this was the first time he really appreciated the weather. Ever since Midna awoke, he had felt better, as if a pile of bricks which were weighing down on his shoulders had gone.

Luda was outside dealing with Link's wet tunic. She had hung it onto a line, allowing the sun to dry the moist. She heard him approach and turned to him. 'Hello. Your tunic should be ready soon.'

'Thank you. Do you know where your father is?'

Nodding, Luda pointed in the direction of the graveyard. 'I saw him head that way. By the way, I'm happy your friend finally regained consciousness. I hope she's okay.'

'Ah, she's doing all right. I'll tell her you said that.'

The graveyard might as well be associated with Kakariko Village, it was so close. Link rarely visited. Actually, the last time he did was when he went searching for Ralis a year back. Link swallowed, realising how long ago it felt since then. He hadn't attempted to defeat Lord Ganondorf, and it was a time his relationship with Midna was starting to grow into something strong and special.

Gods, he was pleased she was here.

When he entered the graveyard, Link discovered the Shaman standing before one of the graves. Quietly Link proceeded over, mouth slightly ajar. He didn't want to disturb Renado, but he was eager to get going to the Mirror Chamber quickly and sorting out the mystery of this Ocarina of Time.

To his surprise, Renado was aware of his presence. Without turning to him, he said, 'Many honourable men and women lie here. Some deserved a more luxurious burial, one with a crowd, but what's a crowd when every face is that of a stranger?'

Link turned his head, scanning his eyes across some of the gravestones. Unfortunately the writing engraved on the majority was starting to fade away.

'How is your friend?'

'She's okay,' Link said. 'I was going to ask if she's recovered enough to head somewhere with me?'

'That's very good of you. As long as you don't intend to do anything perilous, she should be fine. I suggest you keep it easy for yourself as well, child. Confidence can be admirable, but also foolish. I know many who have died due to having too much confidence. Your father was one of them.'

Link narrowed his brows. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks flush. 'You knew him?'

'Fairly well. A good man, but reckless. I wish I could say he has been buried here, Link, so you could visit his spirit. I'm sorry. Whatever happened to him I do not know. One day he vanished, and no one knows how or why.' Renado cleared his throat and faced the blonde. 'Where do you intend to travel?'

'Gerudo Desert.' Link was in a daze. He didn't know anything about his father, except he was rarely around when he was a child. It was a shame Renado didn't know much more about him. 'We shouldn't be too long.'

Nodding, Renado faced the gravestone before him again. 'Good luck, and take care.'

After that nothing more was said. Link remained standing, hand in his pocket, and then, after a minute, he swivelled around on his heel and left. Renado heard his footsteps fade away, aware he had shocked the boy with the news he offered.

Then he sighed and looked down at the gravestone. 'He looks exactly like you, Maria.'

* * *

Despite the loss of her Fused Shadows, the Twilight Princess could still travel her companion and she to the Mirror Chamber. Link noticed Midna wasn't in any rush to check if the Mirror was missing, she believed him, yet she wished he had been lying. He could only imagine how she felt. Midna needed to return to her Realm, reassure her people that their Princess had come back.

Now, she was only absent for longer. Goddesses knew what chaos was occurring there. Link shivered and proceeded up the steps, leading to the Mirror. There stood the stand, empty, and the huge rock ahead lifeless.

It was gone. The Mirror was gone. While it had happened before, this time was much worse. This time there wasn't one shard left for them. They were stuck. Completely stuck.

'I'm sorry, Midna.'

That was when he realised she was no longer hiding in his shadow. Instead the Twili sat, legs crossed, at the corner of the platform. He could tell she was not only angry, but upset. Everything that had happened to them was unfair and harsh. They didn't need this.

'I don't know what to do,' she said quietly. Then she jarred her teeth and raised her gaze to the tall, large stands which occupied the border of the Chamber. 'You hear that?! I don't know what to do, you useless idiots!'

Link wasn't entirely sure the Sages would appreciate Midna's tone of voice, but he couldn't help share her anger. Miraculously, two of them appeared, gradually revealing their ghostly forms against the colourful sky. One of them ascended down from their stand, and levitated an inch off the ground, staring over at Link, before turning his gaze to Midna.

Then the other soon joined, and shrugged, almost in defeat. '_We cannot involve ourselves with darkness_.'

'Rubbish!' Midna snapped. 'You have a duty to make sure the Mirror isn't damaged, otherwise chaos would ensue, like you have already witnessed.'

'_Your Highness, please don't spite us for we have done nothing wrong. Yes, you are correct: it is our duty to make sure no harm occurs, but to __**our**__ Realm, not necessarily yours. For we only view your world as a prison, the land where sinners are born and raised. As long as both Realms cannot meet, then we are safe_.'

'Safe?' Their words were only brewing Midna's anger, and this time she had risen to her feet. She was still tiny, still looking very young, but Link was beginning to see what she really was. He only had the liberty of imagining her true appearance, yet now he knew that whatever she looked like, it was powerful and frightening. '_Safe_?! You, Link or anybody in this Realm are not _safe_. You have removed the one way for Link to stop Ganondorf. What lies within my Realm might be of some use to defeat him.'

'_I agree, Twilight Princess, but what you seek can only be used by someone who knows how to control its power_.'

'Link is more than capable of using it. He _is_ chosen by the Goddesses, after all.'

'_No, this is much, much more different. Only someone who has been corrupted by darkness, yet touched by light, knows the way of this weapon_.'

'You're all words but no action. It makes me sick.'

'_It is not our duty to fight amongst mortals_.'

'Sometimes I just think you don't have a duty at all.'

Link decided to step in, not liking how this conversation was turning. 'Our reasons for arriving here are because we need to ask you a question.'

'_What, Chosen Hero, must you query us_?'

'The Ocarina of Time. Have you heard of it?'

Silence. The Sages trembled and backed away slightly, which only made Midna roll her eyes in irritation. '_That is an instrument which has plagued man_.'

'Tell me of it.'

'_There are no complications to the instrument. It shall travel through time. You are its master, and it is your slave. Yet the slave has a way of manipulating the master_.'

'Someone else originally possessed it,' Midna said. Link looked at her in disbelief. _How did she know_? 'Another Hero, am I right?'

'_You stand corrected once again, Twilight Princess_. _The Hero of Time required the instrument to become a man, but to also retrieve the Blade of Hero's Bane within the Temple of Time_._ He was destined to defeat the Lord Ganondorf once and for all_.'

Link and Midna exchanged looks, before the boy faced the Sages again. For some reason, he felt as if he had heard this story before. Hyrule loved to tell of myths, and he remembered the Spring Spirits informing him about another Chosen Hero, dressed in green.

_I am continuing his duty as protector of this Realm_.

'Do you know why we need this instrument?' Link asked.

The Sage in front opened his palms and nodded. '_Yes, we know. Twilight Princess, you claim to know of a weapon within your Realm which will silence the Dark Lord. While we advise otherwise, it might be the only way to stop him. However, without the Mirror to transport you, the Hero is shunned of his victory. We do know of the Mirror's disappearance, but a long, harsh task awaits you. More challenging than the previous_.'

A small, impish smile travelled across Midna's expression. 'Good to know you acknowledge my wisdom for once. Link can take on any challenge.'

The boy was surprised with the amount of flatteries she was throwing his way. Chuckling, he shoved a hand into his pocket bashfully. 'Most challenges, I suppose.'

'_Lack of confidence won't win you any favours, Chosen Hero_.'

'Tell us then,' Link replied, 'Where is the Mirror?'

'_In pieces once again, yet the one who hides these pieces was not a fool. He is smart and tactical. Each shard has been placed in a certain period of time, be it the future, present or the past. A pattern has been created, and one which only you can unfold_. _However, you desire the Ocarina of Time for this, Chosen Hero. Where the instrument lies, we do not know, but it is said that the two who share an honour, share a crown, know._'

Thousands of questions whirled in Link's mind, but before he could ask any of them, the Sages vanished. Inhaling deeply, he looked over to Midna who appeared just as stunned. The Mirror was shattered, and its pieces had been taken to different places in time. Link swallowed and rubbed his cheek. This was going to be tricky, especially since they didn't have the Ocarina in their possession.

What did they mean by "... the two who share an honour, share a crown, know"? Midna walked over to where Link stood and tugged on his trouser leg. 'We should return to Kakariko, maybe ask if the Shaman knows anything.'

'You're right,' Link sighed. 'I have to ask, though, how did you know the Ocarina was owned by someone else before?'

Midna pondered over this for a moment before shrugging. 'I don't know. It just... came to me.'

Something odd was happening here. Link frowned and looked up at the portal in the sky. 'Let's go back.'

Closing his eyes Link prepared himself for the transformation, when he heard something: a click. It echoed throughout the Chamber, bouncing off the walls, breaking the silence. He breathed, wanting Midna to speak, but suddenly the world was quiet.

... _click_.

And then he was stabbed. Maybe it was a dagger, a sword, a knife he didn't know, but it cut through his flesh and darted into his arm. Link exclaimed, falling onto his side and pressing his hand down onto the wound, expecting to see a knife wedged there. Instead, he found nothing, just blood, pouring between his fingers and pooling onto the ground below.

_That wasn't a blade_.

It was heard: a bang. It made his head spin, made the blood rush to his head. There was banging, and something was escaping these bangs. He didn't understand, didn't _want_ to understand. Where was this noise coming from?

'Midna!'

Terrified, Link searched for where the Twili could have gone. She wasn't anywhere. He hoped she had vanished into his shadow for protection, but doubted this. Link snapped his head up, and then saw it. A lean figure, very tall –– so tall, he had never seen anything bigger. The figure was draped in dark clothing, what looked like a cloak, and his face shadowed by the large hood he wore.

In his hand was a silver piece of metal with a snout. Link stared at it. He didn't know what this piece of metal was, but he knew it was dangerous, fatal.

This was what made those bangs, what had hurt him.

Suddenly the lean figure fell to the side a little, but quickly regained his balance by claiming the wall. Link watched, wide-eyed, whilst a sharp, small spear was shot at the figure again, this time making him exclaim. Then the piece of metal was turned to where the sharp spears came from, and he pressed down on the metal, and then––

_**Bang!**_

Link's ears felt as if they were bleeding. They were numb, he couldn't hear for a second, his head hurt, and when he opened his eyes he saw the figure had gone.

Breathing frantically, Link struggled to his feet but slipped and fell, smacking his face into the ground. Midna, Midna... _Midna, where are you_? Link jarred his teeth, could feel his heart pound against his chest, and then he scrunched his eyes closed, wishing this –– wishing _everything_ –– was a dream, and that he would wake up, wake up in bed, in Ordon Village, and realise the world was wonderful.

It always had been.

'You're hurt...'

A voice. It was soft and peaceful, and he raised his head, and saw her. Link inhaled sharply, trembled. 'Did–– Talk to me.'

Midna claimed his face in her hands. 'It's okay. He's gone. I scared him off.' Slowly, Link exhaled and then rested his head on her shoulder. 'You're going to be okay.' Carefully she guided her hand to his arm where he bled. Midna felt the injury, the hole that had been made. 'We must take you back to Kakariko. You're losing blood, Link. Please get up for me.'

For her... _Please get up for me_... It could have been the shock, the wound, or the confusion, but Link struggled to find his balance. It took him a while, but he finally stood to his feet, looking left and right.

'He's gone for now. We need to take you back.'

The pain in his wound disappeared when Midna stabbed his forehead with the crystal which transformed him into a beast. Link didn't make a noise, continuously stunned, and was warped out of the Chamber and back into the safe, peaceful Village.

Even when Renado found him, discovered there was an object stuck in his arm, Link remained in shock. Renado required Barnes' help to remove whatever this object was, and the process made Link's eyes water, made him hiss in pain, muscles tense, but he felt her. She was near, in his shadow, close. _It's okay_. Yes... yes, it was _okay_. _Everything's going to be okay_.

Arm wrapped in a bandage, and the object removed, Link sat still, frozen in place. His arm throbbed, but the pain had subsided. Yet his head continued to spin, and he felt he was going to be sick.

'What's wrong, Link?' Midna asked later that evening. Her tone was soft, concerned, upset. She hated to see him this way.

'I recognised the weapon he used.'

It wasn't a weapon from their time. Link had no idea where that man claimed it from, but he knew the weapon was unheard of, knew he _shouldn't_ know of it...

'My mother was murdered by that weapon.'

... but he did.

* * *

**author's note**: Thank you for reading. As you can see, more is being revealed, and we're starting to get into the real meat of the story. Yes, what that mysterious figure had was a gun which wouldn't be around during the time TP is set. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
Quick thank you to **miano53**, **[ Guest ]**, **Combobulated**, **ShiftingWinds125 **and **snakedabomb** for reviewing. That was very kind of you.


	10. Remnants of the Past

**author's note**: I should note that these slow updates have nothing to do with my inspiration to continue this fiction. As always, my mind is spinning with ideas, but I really am trying to be careful with the progression of this story as it might turn into a bit of a mind fuck. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Thank you **[ The Fierce Hero ]**, **miano53**, **remvis**, **darkrai**, **Combobulated**, **LinkGirl101**, **ShiftingWings125**, **[ Spiritual Stone ]**, **[ Sparxthehdgehog ]** and **[ Guest ]** for reviewing the prior chapter.

* * *

Sweet, Dark Lullaby  
**Chapter 10: Remnants of the Past.**

* * *

The peculiar object which had been removed from Link's body was still being investigated. Renado struggled to put it down. Never before had he seen something like this. With enough force, it would be able to cut through anybody. How though? What tool could be used to eject something like this?

Unbeknownst to him, Link was aware of what the object was. He didn't know the details, however he acknowledged the fact he would have died if help wasn't given straightaway. Unfortunately, his mother was not offered the same treatment. Link could still remember the sound the weapon made: so loud and frightening.

'I'm lucky he didn't aim that metal thing elsewhere,' he said, inspecting his bandaged arm. 'Thank you for helping me.'

Midna was silent for a moment. She sat in the open window, hugging her knees, gazing outside. Over the years, she had grown to like Kakariko Village, and its funny scent. During the evening, the village was peaceful and warm. Not too cold or hot. Just a moderate temperature. How she liked it.

Turning to look at Link, she wondered if the boy had recovered from what had occurred. Not long ago, Link was in a state of shock. His face was pale, eyes wide, and he was very hard to communicate with. Giving him time alone must have helped. Still, that didn't mean _she_ had also recovered. Midna cared deeply for Link. If something was wrong, she wanted him to tell her.

There was more to the boy than she realised. While she also kept secrets, so did he.

'What happened to your mother?' Midna asked gently.

Link was expecting such a question. After what he confessed, he knew Midna wouldn't be able to let the topic go. 'I can't really tell you. When all of this happened, I was a child. I can't remember much, but I do recall the metal weapon. The way it was handled and the noise it made. All my life I've wondered if that weapon actually existed. I never saw it again, until today.'

'I'm sorry, Link.'

'You don't have anything to apologise for,' Link replied. 'You probably weren't even born when it happened.'

Midna frowned, then smiled a little. 'That would be interesting, seeing as I am older than you.'

This came as a shock for the boy. Whipping his head around to face her, Link widened his eyes. 'You are? By how many years?'

'Well, you're almost twenty, aren't you? That means I'm about five years older. When I turn back into my original form, you'll believe me.'

The imp-like creature did not look twenty-five, but Link gathered her appearance would appear more youthful in the body she possessed. Standing from the bed, Link proceeded over towards Midna. 'I believe anything you say.' She looked away when he smiled. 'I guess we'll only find more out about this weapon when we find the Mirror Shards.'

'Mm.'

'If only we knew where this Ocarina of Time was.'

When he didn't receive a response, Link dropped his gaze to Midna, and noticed how silent she was acting. Usually the Princess would be insisting they progress further on mysteries such as these. Now, Midna was still, gazing off into the distance almost longingly. At first, Link thought he was boring her.

However, if he was boring the girl, she would have told him.

'Are you all right?'

Midna almost grimaced. There was never a moment when she could be unlike herself without Link feeling concerned. Yet she guessed this time around, Link had good reason to worry because there _was_ a reason. 'Fine. I just think you should rest some more before we start searching for the instrument.'

'I don't think I can,' Link said. 'I'm determined as you are to put a stop to Ganondorf.'

'... what if we don't _have_ to?'

It took him a moment to realise what she just said. Link stared at her, mouth slightly ajar. 'What do you mean?'

'Maybe we could run away, not bother over any of this.'

Link smiled, then laughed. 'You'd hate being around me for pleasure. I'd drive you insane.'

'I didn't like seeing you so distressed,' Midna said. Their eyes met, and his smile fell. She wasn't joking or playing around. Midna was serious. 'Sometimes I forget you're barely a child. Everything that's happening shouldn't have anything to do with you, Link. From what I recall, you were a farm boy. It's unfair and cruel to place you through so much.'

'You're asking me to forfeit?'

'No. I'm asking you to decide for yourself. Do you _really_ want to find this Ocarina, or are you following orders of others?'

Link hesitated. 'Uh, a bit of both.'

His companion sighed and turned away.

'Look, Midna, I know how this looks, and I'm sorry if I scared you when I was wounded. But I can't give up. Not now. Plus, I can't stand the thought of you battling alone. _That's_ cruel, in my opinion. You've always been by my side, and have done so much for me. I don't want to leave you. That's my decision. I'm not following anyone's orders.'

Midna was grateful she had turned away –– he wouldn't be able to spot the blush creeping across her cheeks. No one had ever been this open with her. Everything Link said made her tingle inside, as if there were butterflies in her tummy, flapping their wings wildly. It was odd how words could have that much of an effect on her.

Or, maybe it was the man who spoke those words who made her feel this way.

'I'm not prepared to let those close to me die by that demon.'

Sometimes Link could really sound like a child, but she was glad to hear him say that. Finding her feet, Midna faced the blonde and smiled crookedly. 'Good.' Then she placed a kiss above his upper lip. Link's heart stopped for a second, unused to Midna showing signs of affection. He smiled when she pulled back. 'If we are to find the Ocarina, then you require a weapon. I don't know where the Master Sword could be.'

Then Link recalled what the spirit Lanayru had said to him. 'I was told Ganondorf does not have the blade in his possession.'

'Yes... Link, they call it the Blade of Evil's Bane. Evil cannot touch it.' A flash of memory came to her. 'When I was with Ganondorf, I distinctly remember his hand being injured, melting almost. That means he's tried to hold it, but failed. I wonder if it's still in the Castle.'

'Maybe,' Link said, narrowing his brows. 'Or, maybe it returned to where we originally found the weapon.'

'The Sacred Grove?'

Link nodded. 'No harm in checking.'

Heart in her mouth, Midna retrieved the transformation crystal and stabbed it into Link's forehead. As soon as the boy possessed the appearance of a wolf, she warped him out of the village and into the Sacred Grove. Crystal removed from his forehead, Link instantly shot to his feet. The place looked the same: silent, eery but oddly comforting.

Quickly, he rushed through the entrance of the shrine, up the staircase and then came faced with the open room. Link sighed in relief, overjoyed to witness the Master Sword where he originally discovered it. He hurried forwards, grabbed the blade by its handle and pulled it from the pedestal with ease.

The blade glistened in the sunlight, almost grinning down at him in triumph. At once Link felt a boost of confidence, a lightness in his step. The blade had waited for his arrival.

'Midna,' Link said, turning around. No response.

Link narrowed his brows, and exited the shrine, wondering where she could have vanished to. However, Midna wasn't very far away. In fact, she was just outside the entrance to the shrine, facing one of the Guardian statues. He stood beside her, sheathing the blade.

'So it was there?'

'Yes.'

Midna was impressed. 'Thank the Goddesses for that.'

'What are you doing?'

'Can you speak to the Guardians? Maybe they might know something on the Ocarina.'

Facing the imprint of the Triforce on the ground, Link stepped above it, before turning back to the statues. 'I could howl that lullaby again. Princess Zelda's.'

Midna remembered the sweet tune Link was able to produce. 'That awakened them before.' It was worth a shot. The crystal was stuck in Link's forehead again, and he welcomed the cramped tension of his bones changing shape. As a wolf, he rehearsed the song in his mind before tipping his head, and howling the lullaby.

The tune lasted no more than half a minute. Midna looked at the statues, but, to her dismay, neither moved or showed any signs of waking up.

_Useless ornaments_.

Only a second after that thought, Midna heard a rustling noise behind her. Link growled, also hearing the noise. Both swivelled around, and looked up, noticing some of the leaves in a tree moving. Link considered it to just be the wind, but there was no wind here, and he was certain he recognised a scent–– one he recognised.

Then a small creature jumped out, landing gracefully on his feet before the two. 'Not that son-of-a-bitch again...' Midna muttered, watching the Skull Kid giggle and hurry towards the exit of the Sacred Grove. 'I imagine he wants to show us something,' she said, turning to Link. The wolf had stopped growling, and seemed to have the same idea.

Straddling his back, Midna subconsciously kicked her heels into his side, and together they hurried after the Skull Kid. Link realised there was only so far they could go. There was a dead end, and Midna would have to warp them out if they were to head into the Lost Woods.

However, Link was in for a surprise. The Skull Kid waited for them just outside the gates leading into the Temple of Time. He giggled shortly, grinning constantly. Then he waddled over, eyes focussed on the wolf. 'You're funny,' he said, voice high and full of amusement. 'I got a secret, but don't have any friends to tell it to. Will you be my friend?'

Link nodded once.

'Then find me. I'll be on top of a tree, playing my trumpet. If you can find me, then I suppose we can be friends and I'll tell you my secret.'

The Skull Kid jumped into the air and then evaporated, leaves falling in his place. Midna didn't need to be told what to do. The Skull Kid wanted them to search for him in the Lost Woods. There were thousands of trees, though. Hopefully the noise the Skull Kid produced would be heard clearly.

Midna warped Link out of the Sacred Grove, and to the entrance of the Lost Woods. The crystal was soon in her possession, and Link was back to his original form.

'I'd be wary, Link,' Midna said quietly. 'Kids like to trick their elders.'

'Don't worry,' he replied, touching the handle of his Master Sword. 'I am equipped.'

Then he heard it: the trumpet, the familiar tune. Link listened carefully, directing himself west, pausing every now and again to listen. He noticed the Skull Kid wasn't letting him face any opponents. Was he playing the game easily? Maybe he was in a hurry? Maybe Link had proved his worth.

He just needed to _listen_ and _find_.

The further he ran, the more dizzier he felt. That tune... He had heard it before. Link knew the Skull Kid always performed the piece whenever he arrived, but, suddenly, the melody rang many bells. It was familiar. Link recognised it from his childhood. At least he _thought_ it was his childhood.

Soon the tune grew clearer and clearer, until Link was certain he was in the correct place. Raising his head, he searched across the canopy, wishing he could see closer. Which tree was the Skull Kid balancing on?

'_Master, walk twenty-seven more steps to your right. The tree you reach has a ninety-eight percent chance of being the one you wish to find_.'

Link should have felt frightened or confused to hear the singing voice. However, without a thought, he obeyed. Once he was at the tree, Link searched for a way to climb. The trunk had relatively thick lines spiralling across it. If Link could use them to hold some of his weight, then he should be able to reach the top.

It was hard, tiresome work. The Skull Kid never stopped playing, nor did he move away when it was clear Link had found the correct tree. He climbed and climbed, sometimes misplacing his foot and slipping slightly. Never did he fall, though, almost as if someone was keeping him up.

When he reached the branch the Skull Kid was at, Link heaved himself up and collapsed, breathing a sigh of relief. The Skull Kid lowered his trumpet and giggled, watching Link crawl over to where he sat.

'You found me! That means you're now my new friend.'

'Urgh, yipee,' Link groaned, rubbing his head. Sitting on the branch, he let his feet dangle off the end, and allowed himself a couple of seconds to regain his breath. 'You had a secret you wanted to tell me?'

'I have a present for you, _Hero of Time_, heehee.'

Link looked at him. 'Where have you heard that name before?'

'Oh, for so, so long.'

'... By whom?'

'No, not by _whom_. I know _of_ a boy called the Hero of Time. Long before you.'

'Is that your secret?'

'He gave me something to look after. I thought, seeing as you're my friend, you should look after it as well. We can take turns to.'

The Skull Kid continued to grin while he slipped a hand into his pocket and revealed a blue, wooden object. It was clean, and quite beautiful, shimmering in the dim light. Link could almost see his own reflection across the wood.

He instantly recognised the object.

'It's called the Ocarina of Time. I wish I could play a nice tune so you can hear me.'

Link couldn't believe his luck! It was almost as if the Goddesses themselves had guided him here so he would end up facing the Skull Kid. 'Thank you. Can I hold it?'

'Yes! Please do! But keep it safe, okay? I've had it for a very long time.'

Once the instrument was in his hands, Link lifted the Ocarina up slightly, inspecting its polished blue wood. The Ocarina was so light and delicate in his hands. Gorgeous. With some hesitance, Link placed it to his lips and blew.

A light note was played. The Skull Kid giggled.

'That's about all I know!'

'Huh...' Link nodded. 'Well, thank you. I shall take great care of this, don't you worry.'

'Give it back to me though! We take turns looking after the Ocarina, okay?'

'Of course. I'll remember.'

Once he had clambered back down from the tree, Link took out the Ocarina from his pocket again. It was hard to keep his eyes off the object, the instrument was so beautiful. If only he knew what melody to play to send him to the future or back in time. Those Sages at the Mirror Chamber weren't a great deal of help. No wonder Midna wasn't fond of them.

Lowering the Ocarina of Time, Link remembered the voice he heard not long ago. He was certain he heard it, maybe in his mind, he wasn't sure. The voice carried a tune with it, a very happy one, almost singing. Unfortunately Link wasn't sure if he recognised the voice, or if he was going insane.

* * *

**author's note**: Do _you_ know whose voice that was? ;)  
So, I decided Link is nineteen in this fanficton, but will be twenty very soon. I also thought Midna was older than him for quite a bunch of reasons. Cheers for reading!


End file.
